Special Moments
by WaterlooRoadSianandMadi
Summary: One-shots of the life of Emma Naylor (Maconie) as she goes through life with her strong fierce mother Jac Naylor and her gently comforting father Jonny Maconie. What will she inherit from her mother and what from her father?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi**

**This is my first Holby city fanfiction, I came up with this idea don't know if its going to be any good but basically it's about Jac and her daughter, Emma and it is one shots going through challenges and changes which they face together through each year of her life. **

**I have a slight plan for this fanfiction but I'd love ideas and if I get more ideas for a certain age then I might add another chapter in for that age (hope that made sense)**

**I haven't stopped writing any of my other stories but just came up with this and thought I might as well write it and see what people think. **

**Btw Jonny is in her life, they just don't all live together. It may seem like at times Emma isn't spending times with Jonny but it's just because it's mainly about Jac and her daughter. Also I know that in the future the staff will change but I'm just having them the same throughout this story or it will get confusing as it is moving on so quickly **

**So please read and tell me what you think :)**

**Age 1**

It was 6 o'clock in the morning when Jac rolled out the bed. She heard the cries of her daughter in the other room. Slowly Jac got out the bed and walked into the bedroom. She saw her nearly 14 month old daughter jumping on the cot with tears streaming down her face.

The tears quickly stopped and a large grin appeared on the small girls face. She stretched her arms out in her mother's direction, babbling to herself wanting to be picked up. Jac walked up the small girl and slipped her hands under Emma's armpits picking the girl up. She moved her hand so one was supporting her by the butt.

"Arg, you need your nappy changed" Jac said in disgust. Emma started laughing at her mother's reaction.

"Well I'm glad you find it funny" Jac said seriously. She placed the small toddler on the changing matt and quickly changed her nappy. Jac picked the little girl up and carried her into the kitchen. She placed Emma in her high chair and was getting out some porridge to make the girl. It was winter now and Jac wanted Emma to have a warm meal to set her up for the day.

Emma usually loved her porridge but today was different. She wasn't having any of it. Jac got increasingly frustrated at her and nearly both of them red with angry by the end of it. Jac had managed to near enough force over half of the porridge down her throat.

Jac picked the girl up annoyed with her and carried her into her bedroom. Emma knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to stop until she got it. She slipped her hand down Jac's top.

"No" Jac shouted pulling the girl's hand away. Emma tried again.

"No" Jac replied doing the same action again. Emma started crying. Jac placed the girl in the circled play pen while she had a shower. She attempted to put the girl down but Emma was grabbing onto Jac's pyjama top.

"Stop it, Emma" Jac said praising the girl's small chubby hands off her top. She eventually was free and ran to the shower. She kept the shower door open and could hear Emma crying the whole time she was in the shower. She got out the shower and quickly got tired. She then got changed. Emma was happier when Jac was in the room and she could see her but she still hadn't gotten what she wanted.

She held her arms out for Jac to pick her up.

"Come on, you" Jac said jumping the girl over the fence. She held her hand and Emma clung onto Jac's hand as she stumbled into the livingroom. She couldn't walk and needed a lot of help from Jac. Emma then started babbling and grabbing Jac's top again.

"Okay, but just this once" Jac said. She placed the girl on her knee and sorted herself out, undoing her nursing bra and letting Emma latch on.

"Gently" Jac said as Emma started sucking. Jac was trying to wean the girl off and only breastfeed her once or twice a day.

Once Emma had had enough, Jac got her work together and Emma's day bag and they got into the car.

They quickly arrived at the hospital and Jac went to the crèche with Emma. She attempted to put the girl down but she just clung onto her mum's neck.

"Emma let go" Jac said. Emma shook her head crying even harder than she previously was.

"Come on, look why don't you read this book" Jac said opening a "Hungry Caterpillar" book. She started reading the book and Emma relaxed.

"Good girl" Jac said before passing the book and then the small girl to an assistant. She sneaked out the crèche and sighed as she arrived on the ward.

"Oh not in a good mood, Ms Naylor" Mo asked. Jac gave her an evil glare.

"Oh sorry, I'm only trying to help" Mo said in defence.

"Sorry, Emma wouldn't settle at crèche and now I'm late" Jac said. She arrived at her office and got straight to work. She heard the door open and looked up.

"Knock next time Maconie" Jac said knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

"So how was my little angel today?" He asked.

"She was a little messy, wouldn't eat her breakfast and then fussed until she got my milk. Then she wouldn't settle at crèche" Jac said listing everything which had gone wrong this morning.

"Maybe she doesn't like it at crèche" Jonny said.

"No, she loves it, she is always happy after it. She just didn't want to leave me" Jac said.

"Well, that's a first" Jonny mumbled but Jac heard him. She huffed.

"Out Maconie" She shouted and he went away.

The day went reasonably quickly and Jac was just finishing up when she heard a knock at the door.

"Yes" She shouted in reply. The door opened showing Elliot and her little girl.

"Someone was the only one left in crèche and I knew you would be finished soon" Elliot said.

"Thank you" Jac said getting up.

"Mama, Mama" Emma said as Jac got closer.

"What did you say?" Jac said again.

"Mama, Mama" Emma said again laughing. Jac smiled pulling her daughter into her.

"Clever girl" Jac said beaming as Emma said her first word.

"Elliot, can you go and get Jonny" Jac said still ecstatic. She mumbled into Emma's ginger hair just how proud she was of her. Jonny then came running into the room.

"What's wrong?" He said completely out of breath.

"Listen, Emma who am I?" Jac asked pointing to herself so Emma understood.

"Mama" She said unsure.

"Good girl" Jac said. Jonny was speechless his little girl just talked. He pulled Emma into her arms and spun her around. Emma was laughing before clinging onto Jonny.

"Dada" Emma said poking Jonny in the eye. Jonny's eyes lit up. He wiped his eye about Emma poking it and pulled her into a hug. Jac came over and the three of them cuddled up.

"Mama, Dada" Emma said pointing to them as she said their name.

"You are such a clever girl" Jac said and Emma giggled.

**Hope this is okay, please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, would appreciate some more if possible :) I aimed to have 1 chapter per age but I have a couple of ideas for aged 2 so I'm going to do 2 chapters for this age :) **

"Mummy" Emma screamed. She had been calling on her mum for what felt like forever. She grew impatient. Emma jumped onto the edge of the cot and managed to climb across so she was sitting on the top. She flipped herself over and she lost her balance falling a reasonable height for her cot.

Jac was just getting out the bed when she heard a loud thump. She ran quickly into Emma's bedroom and saw the small girl lying on the floor crying.

"Emma, what did you do? You sill girl" Jac said pulling Emma pull.

"I fall mummy. I hit my bottom on the floor, it sore. You make it better" Emma asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, Mummy will make it better" Jac said pulling Emma into a close hug and gently rubbing her bum.

"What were you doing?" Jac asked again.

"You took too long, I needed out the cot. I no wait longer" Emma said. Jac smiled.

"Next time you wait for Mum to come okay" Jac said and Emma nodded.

Jac changed Emma nappy and then they walked into the kitchen and Emma climbed onto the chair sitting waiting for her breakfast.

"Faster, mommy" Emma said.

"I'm coming" Jac said placing the cereal in front of Emma. The girl grinned and started eating it.

"Right, I'm going to get ready so you eat up and then we'll get you changed" Jac said.

"No" Emma said adamantly

"Yes, mummy is telling you what is happening" Jac said.

"No, no, no" Emma said jumping up and down throwing a tantrum.

"Calm down" Jac threatened. Emma just ignored her and soon threw herself on the ground in frustration. Jac just left and went for a shower. She kept the door open so she could still hear Emma. She heard Emma get up and it sounded like she was in her room.

Jac got out the shower and walked into Emma's room. The little girl was sitting on the ground with her tights half on and a top around her neck.

"Mummy, I try to be big girl" Emma said smiling. Jac laughed and help Emma get changed.

"Mummy, I big girl" She asked.

"Yes you are getting bigger but you are still only little" Jac said.

"No, I big" Emma said and Jac just raised her eyebrows.

"I big girl, I big girl" Emma said and Jac just nodded to shut the girl up.

"Come on" Jac said pulling a jacket onto the small girl. They got into the car and started the drive to the hospital.

"Emma, your behaviour was unacceptable this morning" Jac said.

"I no understand" Emma said. Jac realised Emma wouldn't understand what unacceptable means

"Your behaviour was very very naughty this morning and I will not be happy if you do it again" Jac said.

"I sorry" Emma said holding her head low.

"It's okay, just don't do it again" Jac said and Emma nodded.

They arrived at the hospital and Jac got up and opened the door next to Emma.

"Come on then jump out" Jac said unbuckling Emma.

"Mummy, please carry me" Emma asked.

"Okay but just this once" Jac said and Emma nodded cuddling into her mum.

"I love you" Emma said. She had never said this to her before.

"Oh baby, I love you too" Jac said and she laughed smiling as the girl clung onto her closer. They arrived at the crèche and Jac put Emma done.

"No, mummy please, no" Emma said holding onto Jac's leg.

"Emma I need to go" Jac said.

"No, no" Emma said clinging onto Jac's leg. Jac pulled her away and bent down to her level.

"Emma, I need to go and save people's lives and if you are holding onto me, I can't do it" Jac said explaining it to Emma.

"So will you let Mummy go" She asked and Emma nodded.

Jac gave the girl a kiss and then left her.

Jac went to her office and started working she managed to get a lot of work done before she received a phone call. She answered it and it was crèche. They had a shortage of staff so the crèche was getting closed early. This meant Jac would have to get Emma.

"Jac if you need to we can manage without you" Elliot said.

"No, Emma can stay here until I'm finished" Jac said. Elliot offered to go and get her with Jac accepted.

She was with a patient when she heard a little girl shouting from behind her.

She turned around just in time to catch Emma as she jumped up.

"Mummy" Emma said hugging Jac.

"Oh your daughter is beautiful" The patient said. Jac thanked her.

"My mummy going to fix you and make you better" Emma said and the patient laughed and nodded.

Emma then went into the office and played with toys in her bag.

Soon Jac was with another patient and Emma was being naughty.

"Emma stop it" Mo shouted at the little girl,

"No, no, no" Emma said before running out the office. She was laughing and wasn't looking where she was going and ran into a small table which cut just above her eye. She screamed in pain and started crying.

"I want Mummy" Emma cried. Mo picked the girl up and carried her to Jac.

"Mummy, I hurt" Emma said holding her arms out for Jac. Jac picked her up.

"Mummy,it cut" Emma said "Blood"

Emma touched the cut.

"It's a laceration and no touching" Jac said and Emma just looked at her confused. They went into a cubicle and got an F1 to put paper stitches on the cut. Emma cried as it happened as she didn't understand what was going on.

"Come on, baby girl. Let's get you home" Jac said carrying Emma to the car.

They arrived home and Jac made Emma's tea. She then carefully gave the girl a bath before putting her to bed.

"Night, Mommy I love you" Emma said.

"I love you too baby girl. See you in the morning" Jac said kissing the girl on the head. She then put the small nightlight on and closed the door slightly.

**Hope this is okay please review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jac had the day off and she wasn't planning on wasting the day. She was going to accomplish a milestone in her daughter's life. She was going to potty train her. She was sure Emma was ready. She had recently shown an interest in following Jac to the toilet of course Jac wouldn't let Emma in with her.

She went into the girl's room and noticed the girl sitting down in her cot.

"Emma" Jac said and the girl looked up.

"It morning mummy" Emma asked and Jac nodded. Jac lifted the girl out the bed and took off her nappy.

"Emma, do you want to be a big girl?" Jac asked and Emma nodded excitedly.

"Well do you want to wear big girl pants and go to the toilet like mummy and daddy" Jac asked and Emma nodded.

"We have these pink pull ups to put on" Jac said helping Emma step into them.

"This means that when you needed to do a pee or a poo you have to go on your potty or get mummy so you can go to the toilet" Jac said and Emma nodded. Jac went into the cupboard and got out a potty.

"See, this is your potty, and you sit on it like this" Jac said showing the girl what to do with her teddy. "Does Emma want to try?"

Emma nodded and went to sit down.

"You need to pull your pull ups down first" Jac said and Emma laughed. She sat on the potty.

"I big girl" Emma said and Jac nodded. Emma had definitely got her brains and not her dad's.

"Mummy, I pee in here" Emma asked confused.

"Yep, you do that" Jac said and Emma peed. Emma stood up and then quickly went to the bathroom and sorted Emma out.

"Mummy, I did it" She said proudly.

"You did, you clever girl" Jac said picking the girl up. "You need to do that all the time when you need a pee"

Emma nodded. This was easier that Jac thought. She then went into the kitchen and made some cereal for Emma and toast for herself.

They then sat down and happily ate together. Once they had finished Jac got ready while Emma watched some TV. Once Jac was dressed she went into the living room and started doing some paper work.

"Mummy, I go play with doll" Emma asked wanting to get her mum's permission.

"Yes, sure baby girl" Jac said.

She got quite a bit of the paper work done when she heard crying.

"What's going on?" Jac asked.

"Mummy, I sorry I forgot" Emma said crying even more.

"What I don't understand?" Jac said and Emma walked over to her.

"I forgot I pick girl" Emma said.

"Oh did you have an accident?" Jac asked and Emma nodded.

"It's okay baby, we'll get another pull up" Jac said getting another pull up.

"Let's get you sorted" Jac said before getting Emma ready.

"I sorry, I not make you happy" Emma said upsetly.

"Hey, it's okay" Jac said pulling Emma into a hug.

"You not mad?" She asked and Jac shook her head.

"How can I be mad at you?" Jac asked tickling Emma and Emma giggled. They played for a bit longer and then Jac did some of her paperwork.

"Emma, come on we need to go to the hospital so I can get some more work" Jac shouted. Emma came running through putting her shoes on.

"Do you need to pee before we go?" Jac asked and Emma shook her head.

"Okay then come on" Jac said and they went to her car. They got in and drove to the hospital. Jac carried Emma up to Darwin with her. She noticed Mo and Zosia at reception and she walked over to them.

"Mo, Zo-zo guess what?" Emma said. Jac had placed her on the side. They both asked her what.

"I big girl now, I pee in potty" Emma said and they both laughed.

"Well done" Mo said "You are a big girl"

"Emma, I don't think that everyone needs to know that" Jac said.

"Oh Jac she is just proud" Mo said.

"Right, that's us ready to go, do you need a pee" Jac asked and Emma nodded. Jac put her hand out and they walked into the women toilets.

"Come on then" Jac said and Emma moved against the wall.

"No, I fall" Emma said.

"I'd hold you, I won't let you fall" Jac said and Emma agreed to go to the toilet. Jac lifted Emma up and held her under her armpits while she peed.

"See you didn't fall did you" Jac said.

"Yeah, I trust mummy, you no let me fall" Emma said and Jac nodded.

"Let's go" Jac said she washed her hands and Emma's hands before they left and went back home.

They had just arrived home when the door bell went. Jac got up and answered the door. It was Jonny.

"Hey" Jac said letting Jonny come into the living room.

"Daddy" Emma shouted running to Jonny.

"Hey, my baby girl" Jonny said picking her up and spinning her round.

"No I big girl, I no need nappy" Emma said.

"Really," Jonny said looking at Jac.

"We have literally started potty training today, you haven't missed much" Jac said.

"I show you" Emma said and Jonny nodded following the little girl.

"This is my potty and I pee in it" Emma said proudly.

"Do you not poo in it too?" Jonny asked and Emma shook her head.

"Why not?" Jonny said.

"No, no, no I poo in nappy" Emma said.

"No you poo in potty or the toilet" Jonny said. Emma looked scared.

"Jac, can you please come and help me" Jonny shouted and Jac came through.

"What's wrong?" Jac asked, she then noticed Emma "What's up?"

"I no poo in potty, no it scary" Emma said starting to cry. Jac pulled her into a close hug.

"It's okay, it's not scary. Why don't we get you a special seat and you can sit on the toilet?" Jac said and Emma nodded. Jac found the toilet seat she had bought.

"Minnie mouse" Emma shrieked. They walked into the bathroom and Jac put it on the seat. She then helped Emma pull down her trousers and pull up and then sat her on the toilet.

"See it's not scary" Jonny said "Are you going to poo now?"

Emma nodded. "You go" She said shooing Jac and Jonny away. They left the bathroom put kept the door open.

"She is a smart cookie, I think you should have potty trained her sooner" Jonny said.

"Well you didn't suggest it did you" Jac said.

"Well I would have just been shouted at because of course Jac Naylor knows everything about her daughter" Jonny shouted.

"Mummy, Daddy" They heard. "Help me off toilet"

They went and helped Emma and got her sorted.

"Jonny can you take down one side of her cot" Jac asked and Jonny nodded. He went into the bedroom and with Emma's "help". They managed to get the side off.

"Right, Emma this means that you can get out the bed so if you need the toilet you can call on me" Jac said and Emma nodded. Jonny played with Emma for a bit and then left. They both ate tea.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned" Jac said walking into the bathroom.

She ran a bath and then lifted Emma into the bath. They joked about so a while and played with the bubbles.

"Mummy, I need pee" Emma said.

"Oh come on then, we need to get you to bed anyway" Jac said lifting the girl out the bath and putting her on the toilet. Emma then got changed into her jammies and went to bed.

"In the morning, we'll go to the shops and get you some big girl pants" Jac said and Emma nodded excitedly before jumping into her bed. Jac placed some pillows on the ground in case Emma fell out and kissed her good night.

"Night night my big clever girl" Jac said kissing her on the head.

"Night my big clever mummy" Emma said and Jac laughed before leaving the room.

**Please review, need some more reviews before I update again :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Emma climbed out her cot which had no side. She was bursting for the toilet, she ran into the bathroom and had a pee before clambering to her mum's room.

"Mummy" Emma said peering over the bed.

"Emma, it's only 5 o'clock come on, it's not morning time" Jac said explaining to the little girl. Emma just stood there.

"Okay just this once" Jac said pulling Emma into the bed.

"I like getting a cuddle from you" Emma said.

"I like it to but it's just a treat" Jac said. Emma nodded cuddling into Jac.

"Let's get a bit more sleep" Jac said pulling the girl down so she lying down felt. Jac wrapped her arms around Emma and slowly she felt the girl drift off again.

Jac managed to get back to sleep slightly and was soon woken up by her phone alarm go off. She climbed out the bed and quickly had a shower. She got dressed before waking Emma up.

"Come on sweetie, you are going to the big girl nursery today" Jac said. Emma looked unsure.

"I no want to, I happy at hospital" Emma said.

"Yes but this nursery will help you get cleverer" Jac said.

"I'm already clever I can write my name and count to a million" Emma stated and Jac laughed.

"I'm sure your teacher is going to be very impressed" Jac said and Emma nodded happily.

"Come on, let's get you ready" Jac said. She made their breakfast and they both sat eating in silence.

"Let's get you dressed" Jac said and Emma nodded following her mum into her own bedroom. She dressed Emma in blue jeggings and a nice pink top. She then brushed the girls straight ginger hair which was ever similar to Jac's.

"Mummy you hurting me" Emma said.

"I'm sorry, maybe if you stopped tossing and moving so much in your sleep we would have this problem ever single morning" Jac complained. Emma just sat quietly. They then walked into the bathroom and Emma brushed her teeth.

"Next time, remind me and you are brushing your teeth before we get dressed" Jac said placing a towel around Emma's neck so she couldn't make such a mess. They then got into the car.

"Daddy is meeting us there" Jac said and Emma nodded. They soon arrived at the nursery. Jac got out the car and helped Emma out. Jonny was directly across the road and crossed to meet them.

"Hey daddy" Emma said excited that both her parents were here. She held both of their parents happy to be in the middle of their attention.

They arrived at the nursery and walked in.

"Hello, sweetie what's your name" The teacher asked.

"Emma and I'm 3 and I don't want to come here" Emma said bluntly.

"Emma, that's not very nice" Jonny said and Emma just huffed. She was certainly a mini Jac.

"Do you want to write your name on this piece of paper" The teacher asked and Emma nodded. She wrote her name which was actually very readable for a 3 year old.

"Wow, I'm impressed you have really neat writing" The teacher said. Emma just stood there, this was easy for her.

They walked into the nursery and adults were advised to stay until their child was settled. Emma walked straight to the books.

"Really Jac, are you trying to make her the first 3 year old swot" Jonny complained.

"I haven't done anything" Jac said defensively. Emma grabbed a book and Jac and Jonny sat with her. Once she was settled Jac and Jonny went to leave.

"Bye Emma, we'll pick you up and go out for lunch" Jonny said and Emma just nodded.

"Good girl, see you soon" Jac said placing her hand on Emma's head.

"No mummy, not you too" Emma said holding onto Jac. Jac bent down to her leave.

"I need to go Emma, you have to stay with the little children" Jac said. Emma clung around Jac's neck. She mouthed to Jonny to get Emma away from her.

"Come on, Emma we can stay for a bit longer let's find a book" Jonny said. Once Emma was off her Jac ran out the room and soon later Jonny joined her.

"She settled quicker than I thought" Jac said and Jonny nodded.

"Do you think sending her to state school is the best idea?"Jonny asked.

"I don't know, I went to state school and I managed. The schools in the area have a good reputation" Jac said and Jonny nodded.

"But if I have to I don't mind paying for private school if it is the best for her" Jac said and Jonny nodded again.

"So meet here at 12" Jac said and Jonny nodded.

They went their separate ways and soon met again. They walked into the nursery together and Emma came running towards them.

"Mummy, Daddy I get McDonalds" Emma shouted excitedly.

"What when did you get a mcdonalds" Jac asked.

"Oh sorry" Emma said looking at Jonny.

"You got her a McDonalds" Jac asked and Jonny nodded. Jac sighed.

"Please mummy" Emma asked and finally Jac agreed.

They went to McDonalds and Emma was extremely excited.

"So how was nursery?" Jac asked

"It was okay, the people aren't very clever they can't count, or write, and one girl peed in her pants" Emma said laughing.

"Emma that's not funny, just because you managed to not have any accidents" Jonny said as Jac sniggered.

They finished eating and then went home.

"What is this?" Emma asked as she walked into her bedroom.

"It's a big girls bed for a special big girl" Jac said and Emma started jumping up and down. Jonny quickly got it set up and Emma was so excited.

"I have nap" Emma asked and Jac nodded.

Emma slept for a couple of hours and then Jac woke her up.

"Come on baby, you have swimming lessons" Jac said and Emma jumped up.

"Can Daddy come in with me?" Emma asked looking at Jonny and he nodded.

"Thank you Daddy" Emma said flinging herself at him.

"I happy now" Emma said. They got ready to go to swimming and soon left.

Jac helped Emma get ready as she refused to go in the men's with Jonny. She then carried the girl to her dad. Jac was surprised at how much she enjoyed watching Emma and Jonny play together. Soon it was time to get out and Jac went to get Emma.

"Come on, then my tired girl" Jac said as she lifted Emma into her arms.

"I sleepy" Emma said. Jac managed to get Emma changed and as soon as they arrived in the car Emma drifted off to sleep.

"She's had a big day" Jonny said and Jac nodded.

"She liked having both of us their" Jonny said and Jac nodded.

"Jonny, I will never stop you from being around Emma especially if something big is happening" Jac said and Jonny nodded.

"Thank you Jac" Jonny said and she pulled her into a hug. They got out the car and Jonny carried Emma to her bed. Jac was standing watching them.

"Oh is mummy worrying about her little girl growing up" Jonny asked pulling Jac into her chest. He felt Jac nodded and he held her close.

**Hope this is okay :) Please review and tell me any ideas you have love hearing them :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mummy, I don't feel well" Her 3 year old moaned. It was November so Jac just assumed she had flu.

"Mummy, I really ill" Emma said and Jac pulled her onto her bed cuddling up with her closely. She hadn't be right the last couple of days.

"Itchy" Emma said scratching her tummy. Jac pulled the little girls top up and instantly noticed a red rash with spots.

"Oh my baby" Jac said. She got up and found a baggy t-shirt. She took off Emma's jammies and placed on the t-shirt so it was baggy lighter clothes on her. She then got a pair of scissors and cut the girls nails so they were really short.

"Mummy, I itchy" Emma complained moving around the bed.

"I know baby, but not touching" Jac said. "If you scratch it you will get scars"

Emma nodded and sat up.

"I'm going to get you medicine now" Jac said getting up.

"No leaving me" Emma said starting to cry. Jac picked the girl up and carried her into the kitchen she got some painkillers and gave some to Emma.

"Yucky" Emma said as she swallowed the medicine.

"I know, but it will make you better" Jac explained and Emma nodded. They went into the living room and Jac sat with Emma on her knee. She held the girl close and let her sleep. Emma soon woke up.

"I uncomfy" Emma complained.

"Do you want to have a bath?" Jac asked and Emma nodded.

Jac attempted to put Emma down.

"No" Emma said clinging onto Jac's neck.

"I hope you aren't going to be like this all week, seriously I'm giving myself a 24/7 workout" Jac said and Emma just nuzzled her head into her mother's shoulder.

Jac ran the bath and put Emma in the lukewarm water. They played for a bit before Jac looked at her watch. She knew she had work at 1 but was debating about going in. She hated missing school but her baby wasn't well.

Once the water had started to turn cold Jac lifted Emma out the bath. She held a towel against herself and Emma lend on Jac.

"Baby, mummy has to go to work" Jac said. "Do you want me to see if Daddy is free?"

"No mummy you have to look after me I'm ill" Emma said.

"But Mummy has to look after more than just Emma, more people in the world are ill than just you" Jac said. She hadn't intended to be snappy but it had come across a bit like that and Emma went crying to her room.

Jac sighed. She tidied up the bathroom before going to check on Emma. The little girl was playing with her teddies.

"I going to look after you, make you better just like my mummy makes people better" Emma said putting the Teddy down. "But sometimes mummy prefers to make other people better than stay with me"

Jac noticed and a lump formed in her throat.

"Emma" Jac said and the little girl turned around.

"Come here" Jac said but Emma shook her head. Jac walked over to her little girl.

"Baby" Jac said getting Emma's attention.

"You work, it makes you happier than if you are here with me" The little girl said carrying on playing with her toys.

"That's not true" Jac said pulling Emma onto her knee.

"No" Emma squealed.

"Baby, I love you more than anything else in the world" Jac said carrying Emma into the living room. Emma then relaxed and clung back onto Jac closing her eyes and slipping into a light sleep.

"I'll call Uncle Elliot and tell him I can't come in" Jac whispered into the nearly sleeping girl's ear. Emma nodded and mumbled in reply.

Jac held one hand around Emma and phoned Elliot with the other hand.

"Elliot, I can't come into Emma has chicken poxes and is being really clingy" Jac said.

"Okay, Jac Naylor taking a day of work" Elliot said shocked.

"Well my daughter is most important" Jac said irritated. She then hung up. She noticed that Emma was in a deeper sleep now and she carried her back to her room. Jac then sat down and did some paper work. About an hour later she heard crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Jac asked.

"I too hot and need the toilet" Emma said.

"It's okay" Jac said quickly picking the girl up and carrying her to the toilet. She stripped Emma and placed her on the toilet. Emma peed and Jac went and got some calpol for her.

"Take this" Jac said once Emma was cleaned up.

"No" Emma said "Yucky"

"It will make you feel better" Jac said holding the medicine spoon in front of Emma's mouth. Emma opened her mouth and swallowed it.

"Yucky, not nice" Emma said and Jac laughed she gave some water.

"I put my clothes back on" Emma asked and Jac shook her head.

"But I naked" Emma said shocked.

"Yes but you have a fever so it will keep you cool" Jac said pulling up Emma's pants.

"Okay" Emma said before running off. A couple of hours later, they were both sat in the living room watching TV when the door bell rang.

"Oh no, I naked" Emma said and Jac laughed.

"Go and get a thin blanket from your bed" Jac said and Emma nodded before coming back with the thin blanket. Jac wrapped it around Emma and picked her up. She opened the door and noticed Jonny, Mo and Elliot.

"We heard that someone was ill" Mo said.

"Yeah, come in" Jac said. They walked in and Emma cuddled up with her dad.

"Daddy, mummy no go to work today because she looked after me because I more important than any other of mummy's patients" Emma said proudly. The others laughed.

"I think you have finally cracked your mother, she never takes the day off" Elliot said.

"I important" Emma said and they laughed again.

"You are very important" Jonny said pulling Emma into a close hug.

"I had to miss nursery" Emma said unhappily.

"Oh no, you have to wait until your spots are better first before you can return" Jonny said.

"No fair" Emma said getting up and stomping about.

"Too bad" Jac said and Emma threw herself on the floor.

"Emma get up, I don't think the guests really want to see your naked butt" Jac said and Emma jumped up and sat on the sofa upset.

"Hey, it's okay baby, it will give the other children time to catch up with your clever brain" Jonny said and this made Emma smile.

They talked for a bit longer and then the guests left. Jac made their tea before she bathed Emma and put her to bed.

"I sit on your knee in living room until I go fall asleep" Emma asked.

"Okay but just this once" Jac said and Emma clambered onto Jac's knee and snuggled in.

**Hope this is okay, please review and tell me what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the middle of the night when Jac woke up after hearing cries. She walked into Emma's room to see the 4 year old girl sitting up with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong? Come on you need to go to sleep you have school tomorrow for the first time" Jac said.

"I saw a monster." Emma said crying.

"Did you? What did it do?" Jac said sniggering.

"He said boo to me" Emma said. Jac was laughing now.

"He wants me to scream" Emma said and it clicked that she was on about monsters inc.

"No Emma, that's monsters inc. It isn't real" Jac said.

"It was mummy" Emma said and Jac sighed sitting down next to Emma.

"It scared me" She said cuddling into Emma.

"Don't worry, it's not real. Would Mummy let anyone hurt you" Jac said stroking her daughter's hair and Emma shook her head.

"Can I sleep with you, please just tonight?" Emma asked pleading. Jac looked at her daughter's face staring at her begging.

"Fine then but just tonight" Jac said carrying the girl into her room.

"But first let's clean your face" Jac said grabbing a baby wipe and cleaning the girls tear stained face.

"Come on then, let's go to bed" Jac said putting Emma down on her bed before she climbed in. Emma clung onto Jac and they both soon drifting into a deep sleep.

The next morning came across to fast and Jac woke up with the sound of her alarm. Jac quickly turned off the alarm hoping it wouldn't wake Emma up. She waited a couple of minutes but the girl didn't move. Jac ran into the bathroom and quickly had a shower. Once she was in ready she got breakfast ready for herself and Emma.

"Come on, Emma" Jac said shaking the little girl away.

She got up and they went to have breakfast.

"Are you excited about today?" Jac asked and Emma nodded.

"I'm going to learn new things" Emma said and Jac nodded.

After eating breakfast, they went into Emma's room to get ready. Jac had Emma's school uniform set out on the chair.

"Come on, Emma" Jac said and the girl came running along.

"Calm down" Jac said getting annoyed. She placed the white short sleeve blouse on Emma and then buttoned it up before putting on her tie. She then helped her pull her black pinafore over her head. Emma then sat down and put on her white knee high socks on. She then sat in front of Jac.

"You look so grown up" Jac said brushing the girl's hair before putting it into a pony tail. She then jumped the girl up and they went down the stairs. Emma put her shoes on and grabbed her new bag.

"Come on, Mummy it's time to go" Emma shouted.

"Emma you still have half an hour" Jac said and the girl sighed going into the living room and putting on the TV. She had just sat down when the door bell rang. Emma jumped up and ran to the door. It was Jonny, Elliot and Mo.

"We came to see the little girl on her first day at the big school" Jonny said and Emma giggled jumping into her dad's arms.

"You look like a big girl now" Jonny said and Emma nodded.

"I am a big girl" Emma said and Jonny nodded. They went into the living room for a bit before it was time to go. They got into the car and drove to the school. Nursery had improved Emma's independence and they knew that she would let them leave no problem. They arrived at school and the children had to line up. They then went inside and their parents went with them.

Emma quickly found her coat peg and placed her coat on it. She then found her pigeon hole and put her school bag and PE kit in it. They then got into the classroom and got to do what they wanted. Emma went and sat down at the drawing table and draw a picture. Jac and Jonny stayed with her for about half an hour and then they left.

They were extremely proud at how Emma acted she gave them a kiss and then went off with another girl she had met. Jonny was surprised that Emma was so calm because so many of the other children were kicking off but Emma just took it in her stride.

"She is just so young" Jonny said as they walked out.

"She isn't the youngest there some of them have just turned 4" Jac said.

"I know but in Scotland we would have gotten the choice if she started this year or waited until next year" Jonny said.

"I think it is good she is going this year, she is definitely ready" Jac said.

"I know, I just don't think I am" Jonny said and Jac laughed.

"I dread to think what she is going to be telling the teachers just now" Jac said and Jonny nodded.

"I bet she is telling them that they are wrong, she is so like you Jac always has to be correct" Jonny said.

"Oi, that's not me" Jac said and Jonny gave her a look.

The morning went really quickly and soon it was time to go and pick Emma up. They arrived at the school and Emma came running out.

"Did you have a good day?" Jac asked and Emma nodded. They noticed a teacher walking towards them.

"Do you find if we have a word" The teacher asked Jac and Jac nodded worried about what it would be about.

"Don't worry it isn't anything bad" The teacher said as they stepped aside.

"Well, Emma is extremely talented and I think that she would benefit more if we moved her into the Year 1/2 class which is the class with the oldest year 1s. This would meant that she could more on and do some year 2 work which she is certainly ready for" The teacher explained and Jac nodded.

"We would like to move her tomorrow as the quicker we move her, the small effect it will have on her" The teacher explained and Jac nodded. They talked for a bit longer before Jac went back with Jonny and Emma.

"The teacher has said that you are going to move into another class where there are children which are the same age as you and some which are a bit older than you" Jac explained to Emma and Emma nodded.

"Come on, how about we go out for tea? Do you want to go to Frankie and Benny's?" Jac asked and Emma and Jonny both nodded excitedly.

"God I don't know who is the child between the pair of you" Jac said and Jonny laughed. They went to Frankie and Benny's and listened to Emma tell them all about her day at school. She told them all about the girls who she had meant.

"Does that mean I don't get to play with Megan anymore?" Emma asked.

"You can still play with her at break" Jac explained and Emma nodded quite happy with that response.

They talked for a bit longer and soon they went home. Once they arrived home Emma went for a nap as she was tired about her first half day at school

**Hope this is okay, please review and tell me any ideas you have :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Emma was sound asleep when she heard her mum's voice.

"Come on Emma it's time to get up and get ready" Jac shouted. Emma jumped out the bed. She ran down the stairs where her mum was putting her breakfast on the day. Emma jumped up onto a seat and started eating her breakfast.

"Slow down" Jac said.

"No" Emma said.

"Emma, you are going to choke" Jac shouted. Emma huffed and ran to her room. Jac sighed.

"Emma, you haven't finished your breakfast" Jac called to her.

"I'm not hungry" The five year old called back. Emma decided that she was going to get ready by herself today. She put on her polo shirt and then her jumper before putting on her tights and skirts. She managed to get changed really well and it was only her tights which were not comfy. Her mum always made sure she was wearing trousers in the winter on PE days so she didn't have to bother with the tights.

Jac came up the stairs and opened the door.

"Oh you got changed" Jac said and Emma nodded proudly but Jac didn't praise her.

"Let me fix your tights" Jac said bluntly bending down to fix them. Once they were fixed Emma ran to the bathroom to do her teeth. She then started brushing her hair. Jac laughed at Emma struggling. She could only reach until a certain point as her hair was too long for her small arms.

"Stop laughing at me" Emma said grumpily.

"Looks like someone is in a bad mood" Jac said and Emma stormed off. Soon it was time to leave. Jac called Emma down and they got into the door. Before they left Jac managed to brush Emma's hair.

"What's wrong with you?" Jac said.

"I have a sore tummy" Emma complained.

"You'll be fine" Jac said driving to the school. They arrived at the school and Emma jumped out and ran to the school.

"Bye" Jac called after her before she drove to the hospital.

Emma got into school and she was with her friend Kyle. They had gone to the library to pick up a book. Kyle was holding a book about a boy getting a baby sister.

"I'm getting a baby sister" Kyle said.

"Oh, I wouldn't want a baby sister" Emma said.

"You need a mum and a dad to make a baby" He said.

"Really?" Emma asked and Kyle nodded. They continued playing and were walking back to the classroom. They walked past the toilets.

"What does the girls toilets look like?" Kyle asked.

"They are pink with toilets and sinks" Emma said in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh we have these cool toilets so you can stand up when you pee" Kyle said.

"What how can you stand up" Emma asked.

"You pee from your willy" Kyle said and Emma showed a disgusted face.

"Do you not sit down" Emma asked and Kyle shook her head.

The rest of the day went quickly and soon it was the end of the day. Emma was getting picked up by Jonny who was taking her to the hospital to meet her mother. She arrived at the hospital and walked to her mum's office.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Jac asked and Emma shook her head. Emma walked over to Jac and placed her arms up for Jac to pick her up.

"Please mummy" Emma begged. Jac was shocked, Emma wasn't very cuddly now and had become more independent so this action was a surprise to Jac. Jac picked the girl up and held her close.

"Come on, I need to see a patient" Jac said carrying Emma with her. Jac treated her patient and then they walked to the nurses' bay.

"Oh is Emma having a cuddling day?" Mo asked.

"I've got a sore tummy" Emma said.

"Oh no" Mo said. They talked for a bit longer about the patient.

"Mummy, why do boys pee standing up? Emma asked and Mo burst into laughter.

"Shall we go into my office" Jac said unsure of how to answer this and wanting to attempt this answer in private. She carried Emma into the office and placed her down.

"Well you know how Daddy has a penis and you and me don't" Jac said.

"What's a penis" Emma asked.

"A willy" Jac said quickly and Emma nodded.

"See girls and boys are different" Jac said.

"Is that why you have boobs and Daddy doesn't" Emma asked and Jac nodded.

"When will I get boobs" Emma asked.

"When you are older, girls change from little girls to women and it means they can have babies" Jac said.

"How does the baby get into your tummy" Emma asked.

"That's a question for another day, I'll tell you when you are older" Jac said.

"Like when I'm 6" Emma asked.

"No, more like when you are eleven or twelve" Jac said.

"That is ages away" Emma complained.

"How does the baby get out?" Emma asked.

"God you are 20 questions today aren't you?" Jac said before lifting her top slightly were you could see her caesarean scar.

"Wow" Emma said.

"But you weren't meant to be cut out of me, babies are supposed to come out of their mum's bum" Jac said.

"Urg, that's yucky and sore" Emma said shocked and Jac nodded laughing.

"Come on, missy let's get you home I think you have asked enough questions for today" Jac said and Emma nodded.

They left and soon arrived home.

"Do you still have a sore tummy" Jac asked and Emma nodded.

"Do you feel sick? Have you been to the toilet?" Jac asked and Emma nodded.

"Have you done a poo recently" Jac asked and Emma shook her head.

"So you're constipated" Jac said bluntly. Emma looked down even though she didn't understand what Jac was on about.

"Drink this" She said giving a large glass of water to Emma. Emma drank it and they sat and watched the TV. After about an hour later, Emma jumped up.

"Where are you going?" Jac asked.

"Toilet" Emma said.

"Emma, try to do a poo" Jac said and Emma shook her head.

"No, it'll hurt" She complained.

"It'll just get worse" Jac said and Emma sighed. Soon Emma came back.

"Did you do it?" Jac asked and Emma nodded.

"But it was really sore" Emma said.

"Come here" Jac said lifting Emma up onto her knee. "It'll be better now"

"I don't like going to the toilet at school" Emma said quietly.

"Sweetie, if you need to go you have to go waiting is going to make it worse for you and painful" Jac said and Emma nodded.

**Hope this is okay thank you for the reviews. Love them but always appreciate more :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews sorry for the wait **

"Come on, Emma we need to leave now" Jac shouted. They were going up north with Jonny to see his parents. They were heading to the airport to fly to Glasgow.

Emma then came running down the stairs with her backpack on her back.

"Go and jump into the car" Jac said and Emma nodded running out to the car and getting in the back. Jac then locked up and carried their suitcase into the car.

"Mummy, is daddy meeting us there?" Emma asked and Jac nodded before they drove to the airport. It didn't take them long until they arrived.

"Come on Emma, stop mucking about" Jac complained as Emma took ages to get out the car. She jumped out the car and looked down.

"Stop it Emma, I don't have time for your huffs and moods" Jac said as they walked into the airport. Jonny was waiting for them as they walked over.

"What's wrong, my princess" Jonny asked picking Emma up.

"Don't give her any attention" Jac said. "It's her fault"

They checked in and went through to security. Emma couldn't really remember the airport as this was the first time she had been in it when she old enough to actually understand and be aware of what was going on.

"Why am I going through here?" Emma asked as they got the front of the queue.

"So you don't sneak anything bad onto the plane" Jonny explained to the 5 year old.

"If it beeps then you have something you aren't meant to have" Jac said and Emma nodded. Jac went through first and then Emma followed. She went through and it started beeping.

"I don't have anything bad" Emma said starting to cry.

"It's okay, oh look it was your belt" The security women said. She took the belt off.

"Go through it now and it will not go off" She said and Emma did as she was told and was happy when it didn't go off.

"See there you go sweetie" The women said.

"Thank you" Emma said sweetly. Once they got through it wasn't long until it was time to board the plane. They got on quickly and were one of the first to get on as they had a child with them. There was quite a lot of children about, Jac knew it was because it was the summer holidays but she didn't realise how many people would take their children to Scotland. They got on the plane and sat down. Jac was at the window with Emma in the middle and Jonny on the edge. Emma was quite excited and didn't want to stay still.

"Emma" Jac scolded and the girl piped down. Jac was sat reading a medical magazine.

"God, do you ever leave behind your job?" Jonny asked and Jac shook her head. The plane then started moving and Emma started to panic. She moved her feet onto the seat and it was obvious that she was getting scared.

"Hey, it's okay" Jonny said but his words didn't change the way Emma was acting. Jac raised her eyes above the magazine.

"What's wrong?" Jac asked.

"Mummy, I don't like it. I need off" Emma said leaning towards Jac.

"Mummy please" She begged.

"It's okay, I promise" Jac said placing her hand on Emma's leg. Emma lent on the bar between her and Jac and Jac placed her arm around Emma. The girl calmed down a bit.

Once the plane was in the air Emma calmed down. The seatbelt light went off and Emma climbed onto Jac's knee.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jac asked and Emma just snuggled into Jac. Jac just sighed and continued reading. She looked down soon later to notice Emma had falling asleep.

Emma slept for the rest of the flight and soon the plane started to land. Jac woke Emma up and put her back in her own seat. She behaved well and soon it was time to get off the plane. They quickly got off and Jonny went to get their suitcases.

"Look who it is Emma?" Jonny said as his mother and father came towards them.

"Go and give them a hug" Jonny said and Emma nodded running up to them. She jumped into their arms.

"Oh how is our big girl?" Linda, Jonny's mum said.

"I'm good, I'm at school now" Emma said.

"Oh wow" Linda said.

"I'm in the year 1/2 class and I'm in the top set with the year 2s" Emma said.

"Really, you are a little genius" Linda said. They all then walked to the car. Jac, Jonny and Emma clambered into the back. They quickly arrived at Jonny's Mum and Dad's house. They went into the two spare rooms and unpacked. Emma was going to be staying with Jac tonight.

"Come on, how about we see if Dad wants to go to the park?" Jac said and Emma nodded excitedly. It was a lovely day, they got Jonny and left to walk to the park.

"Look do you want to get a bike?" Jonny asked pointing to the bike rental station.

"Do you want to try riding a bike without stabilisers?" Jonny asked and Emma looked unsure.

"Just try it, I will be right here" Jonny said and Emma nodded. Jonny went and got a bike and Emma jumped on it. Jonny held behind her to start off with and ran with it and it wasn't long until he let go and just ran beside her. She instantly was able to do it herself.

"I don't know how to stop" Emma screamed and Jonny ran faster to grab it to stop it.

"You pull the breaks like this" Jonny said showing the girl what to do. Emma nodded and was soon cycling around by herself.

Jac and Jonny sat on the grass watching Emma. It wasn't long until she had had enough and they went back home. Emma has eating an apple when she noticed blood on the apple. She pulled it away and noticed a tooth in her mouth. Her mom was going to be so angry she had told Emma that if she ate too many sweets her teeth would fall out and one had now. It was right at the front of her mouth as well. She ran up the stairs and hid it in a drawer.

She went outside and played for a while until her mum called her in for tea.

"Come on, we are going out for tea" Jac said and they went up the stairs. Emma got changed into a pretty dress and then they went into the bathroom.

"Come on and brush your teeth" Jac said and Emma looked reluctant.

"Come on, open up" Jac said and Emma shook her head.

"Why not?" Jac asked.

"You will be angry" Emma said letting the tears slip down her face.

"I won't" Jac said. Emma opened her mouth.

"Wow, did you lose a baby tooth?" Jac asked.

"I'm sorry, I was only eating an apple" Emma asked.

"Oh sweetie, you're baby teeth are meant to fall out" Jac said.

"Really" Emma asked and Jac nodded.

"And you put it on your chest of drawers at night and the tooth fairy comes and leaves you some money" Jac said and Emma squealed.

They were ready to leave and Emma went running down the stairs.

"Look my tooth has fallen out" Emma said happily. Everyone awh and ahhed at Emma's mouth as the little girl was clearly pleased before they left and went out for tea.

**Hope this is okay, please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Emma was up and had arrived at school. She couldn't be bothered with school and was glad that it was Friday meaning that it was the weekend tomorrow. She hadn't had a great week and some girls in her class were being mean to her because of her academic ability.

She arrived at the school and the bell rang so she went into the queue where her class was. She was standing still looking forward.

"Oh look, its Emma, nearly late, oh no you would never want to ruin your perfect attendance" One girl in the year above said. Emma just ignored her. She didn't show that they were annoying her but she had had enough of them being mean to her. She was nearly ready to burst.

They quickly got into class and got to work. Throughout the morning they had been many snidely comments made to the girl and by lunch time she had had even. She sat down by herself at the lunch table and ate the lunch which her mum had made her. Jac always made sure that Emma had a healthy lunch full of the vitamins she needed and she barely got sweets or crisps.

It was quickly noticed by one of the supervisors that Emma was by herself and she went over to talk to her. Emma was quite an independent girl and the supervisor very rarely talked to her as she never seemed to have a problem and was perfectly behaved. Emma preferred to just sit down and get her head done.

"Hello sweetie, what is your name?" She asked.

"Emma" Emma said quietly.

"Oh, that's a nice name, are your friends not sitting with you?" She asked and Emma shook her head.

"Everyone is having school dinners today because its pizza" Emma said and the supervisor nodded.

"Do you not like pizza" She asked and Emma shook her head.

"No, my mummy doesn't like me eating school dinners she says it doesn't fill me with the correct vitamins" Emma said and the supervisor nodded again shocked at the little girls intelligence.

"Do you want me to sit with you" She asked.

"I don't mind" Emma said politely. The supervisor sat down next to Emma and kept her company while she ate. Emma soon finished eating. It was after half past so she only had another half hour before school.

"So where do you want to go?" The supervisor asked.

"I think I might go to the library" Emma said and the supervisor nodded before walking Emma to the library. Emma happily found a book and sat down to read it. Before she knew it, the bell rang and she wondered down the stairs back to her class in the lower school. She again walked in to mean comments being whispered about her. She sat down in silence desperately trying to ignore them. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes but she fought and fought managing to keep them clear from view.

As soon as the bell rang Emma darted out the school. She was in such a rush that she forgot to pick up her jacket. She got to the car and jumped in where her mother was sitting.

"You are out quickly" Jac said and Emma nodded.

"Where is your jacket?" Jac asked as they started driving off.

"Oh no, I forgot it" Emma said.

"Well done Emma, well back in and get it" Jac said turning around and parking outside the school office.

"Go" Jac shouted.

"No mum please can't we just leave" Emma said.

"No, get your jacket" Jac said. Emma shook her head. Jac sighed and jumped out the car. She then went to the office where she was allowed to go to the lower school to receive Emma's jacket.

"Oh Miss Naylor" The teacher said and Jac spun around.

"Oh hi, Emma forgot her jacket" Jac said picking up the jacket.

"Oh is she is okay? She seemed desperate to get out today" The teacher said.

"Yeah, I think so probably just happy that it is the weekend" Jac said and the teacher nodded. Jac went back to the car and they drove to the hospital. Emma walked in behind her mum and sat down on her uncle Elliot's chair. She pulled out a book and started reading it.

Jac kept raising her eyes to look at Emma. She seemed extremely quiet.

"Are you okay?" Jac asked and Emma nodded but Jac wasn't sure. She just carried on working still occasionally looking up to check on Emma. Emma soon got up and lay down on the sofa. Jac instantly knew something was wrong as Emma never lay down when she was at Jac's work unless she was ill. She said it ruined her school uniform.

Jac got up and walked over to the sofa. She knelt down so she was in line with Emma's face.

"What's wrong?" Jac asked worryingly.

"Nothing" Emma said.

"Come on, I know that it's true" Jac said and she was shocked to see tears slipping down Emma's face.

"Baby" Jac said sitting on the sofa pulling Emma into her knees. Emma never cried, she was a mini version of Jac. Jac held Emma until she had calmed down a bit.

"What's wrong?" Jac asked.

"No one wants to be my friend" Emma cried. "They say mean things to me because I'm clever but I don't mean it"

Jac felt so bad that she hadn't noticed how Emma had been feeling. She felt like she had failed as a mother. She held the small girl close to her chest. She held Emma until she had calmed down and then pulled her away from her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jac asked.

"You would be unhappy with me, I didn't want to be a problem" Emma said.

"Oh sweetie, you are never a problem. Any time you are upset I want you to tell me straight away so that I can help you" Jac said and Emma nodded.

"But we are not going to have you worrying this weekend, okay?" Jac said and Emma nodded.

"Just talk to people at school missy. You have to be a good girl and attempt to get to know people" Jac said and Emma nodded.

"But they don't understand anything" Emma complained.

"I'm sure they will understand more than you think." Jac said.

"But they can't read, what can we talk about?" Emma asked.

"Lots of things, you can play games and get to know them" Jac said and Emma nodded. They stayed cuddled up for a while and then they heard the door open. Jac jumped up pushing Emma off her knee.

"Oh Elliot" Jac said not wanting them to see the softer side of her.

"Come on, missy let's get going home" Jac said picking Emma up and swinging Emma onto her hip. They got to the car and Jac placed Emma in her booster seat.

"Mummy, why did you jump up when Uncle Elliot walked in" Emma asked. "Are you embarrassed of me?"

"No, of course not it's just Mummy doesn't like other people seeing her all nice, she likes to look scary to them" Jac said.

"You're not scary mummy" Emma said giggling.

"Only to you" Jac said.

**Hope this is okay :) please review or pm and tell me what you think love hearing your ideas and thoughts. Criticism welcomed :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Mum, I'm late" Emma screamed as they arrived at the school.

"You are not, the bell is just about to ring" Jac said.

"Come with me, if it rings before I get there I will get into trouble" Emma complained.

"For god sake Emma, just hurry up" Jac said jumping out the car. They had just got to the school gates when the bell rang.

"Run" Jac said and Emma ran off. She got about 4 steps before turning around and running back to Jac to give her hug. Jac was slightly surprised.

"Thank you" Jac said before encouraging Emma to run on. Emma went into school and they were all sat down at their tables. Emma was at the blue table.

"So, year 2 I want you to draw me a picture of your family while Year 3s are going to PE with the other year 3 class." The teacher said and everyone got to work. Emma drew a picture of her and Jac outside their house and then Jac and Bonnie at another house and then a hospital.

"How do you have 3 homes?" One of the girls asked.

"Well, I live with mum and then my dad lives with his girlfriend Bonnie and then my Uncle Elliot and auntie Mo work at the hospital with my mum and dad" Emma said.

"What your mum and dad don't live together" Another asked and Emma shook her head.

"Really, that's weird you need a mum and a dad to make a family" One said.

"Well, I do have a mum and a dad" Emma said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't count as they don't live together. You can't have both of them love you if you only live with one" She said.

"But I have a bedroom at my dad's" Emma explained. They laughed.

"You won't for long, it won't take long and then your dad and his girlfriend will have a baby and then you will be forgotten about" She said.

"No I won't, my dad loves me" Emma said and the girls just left it. Emma was now starting to doubt herself. Maybe her dad wasn't going to love her forever. What if he and Bonnie had a baby, would she be forgotten about? She spent the rest of the day working quietly, she couldn't get her mind off her mum or dad leaving her. Because she lives with her mum more does that mean her mum loves her more and her dad doesn't want her. Or does it mean that soon she isn't going to get to spend as much time with her mum as she has to love her dad too. The whole day all these thoughts were going through her head.

Soon it was the end of the day and Emma stumbled out of the school. She was a bit tired and confused. She noticed Jac's car and crossed the road and jumped into the car.

"What's wrong with you?" Jac asked.

"I'm really tired" Emma said. The 6 year old stared out the window daydreaming and thinking about the day. They arrived at the hospital and Emma jumped out the car. She instantly grabbed onto her mum's hand something which she didn't normal do. Jac usually had to cling onto Emma's wrist when they crossed the road.

"Do you want me to get your spare clothes out the back of the car so you can get changed into something more comfortable" Jac asked and Emma nodded. Jac always kept a spare outfit in her car in case something happened which meant Emma needed to change. Jac grabbed the leggings and long top before they walked into the hospital.

"Come on, let's get you changed" Jac said.

"But what if someone walks in" Emma asked.

"Emma, you are 6 years old, you have nothing to hide" Jac said sitting down in front of Emma and pulling off her pinafore and tights. She helped the girl step into the her black leggings and then she pulled off her polo shirt and was just getting her greeny blue baggy baseball style top ready to place over her head.

"Quick Mum, I don't want people to see my boobs" Emma said and Jac laughed putting the top of.

"You don't have to worry you don't have any boobs" Jac said gently placing her hand on her daughter's ribs.

"Do you want to have a bit of a sleep" Jac asked and Emma nodded. Emma got up and lay on the sofa. Jac instantly felt bad that her daughter didn't have a blanket or anything to comfort her so she got out and walked out the room.

"Mummy, where are you going?" Emma asked.

"I'll just be back in a minute" Jac said and Emma nodded. Jac soon returned with a blue blanket. She placed the blanket over Emma and made sure the girl was covered.

"You go to sleep now, I'm just doing some paper work" Jac said and Emma nodded. She quickly drifted off. She felt like she had just closed her eyes when she was being shaken.

"Come on, baby it's time to go home" Jac said and Emma moaned.

"You won't sleep tonight unless you get up now" Jac said and Emma started to get up before she had another idea.

"Up, please" Emma pleaded. Jac sighed.

"Okay but just this once" Jac said picking Emma up and placing her on her hips. She carried the small girl to the car and placed her in her booster seat.

They got home and Jac made tea. After tea Emma then had a bath before it was nearly time for her to go to bed.

"Come on, my little tired girl" Jac said guiding Emma to her bed. She placed the girl in her bed and kissed her on the head before leaving.

Jac went down the stairs and watched the TV for a couple of hours before going to bed. She had finally gotten to sleep. Meanwhile Emma had been sleeping but she had been dreaming about her mum and dad and them leaving her. She was tossing and turning and woke up dripping in sweat. Suddenly she felt the bed under her go wet. She couldn't believe it, she hadn't had an accident since she was 2 and getting potty trained. She wept in shock, her mum would be so angry. She climbed out the bed and managed to get the sheet off the bed and she dragged it and her duvet down the stairs to the laundry room.

Jac woke up after hearing noises from down the stairs. She ran down the stairs in a panic and noticed the laundry light was on. She soon noticed the little girl standing there.

"Emma what the hell are you doing?" Jac shouted.

"I'm sorry mummy, I really am" Emma said starting to cry again. Jac instantly felt bad and knelt down to her daughter's height.

"It's okay sweetie, just tell mummy what is wrong" Jac asked nicely.

"I was scared and then I had an accident" Emma said.

"Oh baby, it's okay" Jac said pulling Emma into her arms.

"Let's go and get you cleaned up" Jac said carrying Emma into the big bathroom. She quickly gave the girl a bath and then carried her into her room.

"What were you scared about" Jac asked placing Emma on her bed and climbing in the other side.

"That you and Daddy were going to leave me" Emma said starting to cry again.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to leave and neither is daddy" Jac said.

"But at class one of the girls said that mummy and daddy have to live together and that Daddy and Bonnie are going to have a baby and leave me. And then you will get stressed and leave me too" Emma said.

"Sweetie, me and your dad don't live together because we don't love each other anymore but we still love you the same. In fact I love you even more because I have more love to give to you" Jac said ticking Emma and the girl giggled.

"Come on then, baby let's get to sleep" Jac said holding Emma close to her. Emma nodded.

"I'm sorry mum" Emma said.

"Sh, sleep time and I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted at you" Jac said and Emma nodded silently scooting closer to Jac before slipping into a deep sleep.

**Please review I need more reviews before I update again :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Emma woke up and instantly didn't feel well. She didn't want to make a fuss so just went down the stairs.

"Eat your cereal" Jac said placing it down in front of her.

"Mum, I'm not hungry" Emma complained.

"Eat it, Emma you need to have breakfast" Jac said.

"But" Emma said.

"No buts, just eat up" Jac said. Emma sighed and stared eating even though it was making her feel worse.

"Come on, Emma I give up" Jac shouted after nearly half an hour. Emma had only eaten half her cereal and Jac was getting fed up with her mucking about.

"Hurry up, go and get ready" Jac shouted. Emma got up and started to walk slowly up the stairs.

"Move it, you really are mucking about today Emma and I don't have time for it" Jac shouted. She really wasn't in the mood for Emma mucking about. Periods were something she certainly hadn't missed when she had been pregnant with Emma. She held her stomach as she called on Emma.

"Come on" Jac shouted and Emma came down the stairs.

"You have absolutely no rush" Jac said.

"Sorry" Emma said. The reason she wasn't running about was because it was making her feel sicker. Eventually they were ready in the car. They drove to school and Emma jumped out the car.

"See you later, be good and use that brain" Jac said and Emma nodded. She walked to her playground and met up with her friends. She was really quiet and soon the bell rang. Emma walked with her friends to line up.

"What's wrong Emma, you are really quiet?" One of the girls asked.

"I just feel a little sick" Emma said.

"Oh did you tell your mum" Another asked.

"No, she was in a bad mood this morning" Emma said and the girls nodded. They got into their class and Emma quickly sat down. They started off with Maths and as she was working Emma was starting to feel worse. Soon she felt like she was going to be sick. She wasn't often sick so this worried her. She slowly got up and walked over to the teacher.

"Miss, I don't feel well" Emma said.

"It's okay, let's get you to the nurse" The teacher said getting a girl in the year above Emma to take her. They were just about to leave the class room when Emma threw up. Luckily she was next to a bin and was able to be sick into the bin. The teacher was quickly behind Emma rubbing her back.

"Have you finished being sick?" The teacher asked softly and Emma nodded.

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse" The teacher said before walking Emma to the nurse.

"I think we need to call this little ones mum" The teacher said as they walked into the nurse's office.

"She has just been sick" The teacher said and the nurse nodded before guiding Emma over to the bed.

"Do you think Mum will be able to pick you up" The nurse asked the little girl. She wasn't familiar with the little girl so was unsure about her parents and her life. Emma nodded.

"I think so, she is at work but I think he or Dad would be able to come and get me" Emma said and the nurse nodded. She picked up the phone and put in Jac's number.

"What's your name called, Emma" The nurse asked.

"Jac Naylor" Emma said and the nurse nodded.

"Hello, can I speak to Jac Naylor please?" The nurse asked and she was quickly put through to Jac.

"Hello Ms Naylor it's the school nurse here, I have Emma here who has just been sick and I was wondering if you would be able to come and collect her" The nurse asked. Jac sighed.

"Yes, I'll be there in about 10 minutes" Jac replied. She quickly left the office.

"I'm going to be away for about 20 minutes, any problems call me" Jac said as she stormed out the ward. Jac quickly arrived at the school and went to the nurses. She walked in and noticed Emma sitting on the bed looking really nervous.

"Come on then" Jac said and Emma jumped up. They walked to the office where Jac signed Emma out before they walked to the car.

"So what happened?" Jac asked.

"I just didn't feel well" Emma said.

"You didn't say anything this morning. Did you feel sick then?" Jac asked and Emma nodded quietly.

"Why didn't you say?" Jac asked and Emma just shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't want to be a problem and you kept shouting at me" Emma said.

"Oh Emma, if you said you weren't feeling well I would have understood" Jac said. Emma just nodded and looked forward.

They arrived at the hospital and then both jumped out.

"How do you feel now" Jac asked and Emma shrugged.

"I still kind of feel sick" Emma said and Jac nodded. They walked into the hospital and went into Jac's office.

"Go and have a little sleep" Jac said and Emma nodded lying down. She really wanted her mum to hold her but she was too embarrassed to ask. Emma managed to get to sleep but was soon woken up with the urge to be sick. She panicked and quickly managed to spot the bin and boomed it. She started throwing up and Jac ran to her. She held Emma's hair back as she was sick. Once Emma had finished being sick, Jac spun her around. The 7 year old had tears in her eyes.

"It's hurting my tummy and my throat" Emma said and Jac nodded before pulling Emma into her chest. Emma collapsed into Jac's hold. She had needed this comfort. Jac noticed that all of Emma's weight was now in her arms. She gently picked the girl up and pulled her down with her onto the sofa. She moved the pair of them so they were in a comfier position. Jac held the girl and rocked her gently to sleep. It didn't take long until Emma had slipped into a deep sleep. Jac attempted to get up but every time she turned Emma would move and cling onto Jac even more. She was scheduled in theatre in 30 minutes.

Suddenly Jac heard the door open, it was Elliot.

"Elliot, could you do the operation in 30 minutes for me" Jac asked. "I need to stay with Emma"

Elliot nodded before leaving the room. Jac decided it was best if her and Emma went home for the day as she wouldn't be able to do anything with the girl attached to her.

**Hope this is okay :) need more review before I update again please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, hope this is okay. Btw I'm Scottish and have no idea how the English school system works and I've gotten confused with what year Emma would be in at school, I've guessed that she would be in year 3 but I don't no. So if it's wrong please tell me. **

Emma arrived at school and stood with her friends.

"What do you think we are doing today?" One of the girls asked and Emma shrugged.

"Miss McDonald didn't say anything yesterday" Emma said. The girls all agreed and talked amongst themselves.

"Year 3/4, please be quiet" The teacher shouted and they were all quiet.

"Thank you" She said before letting them come in.

"Right, I hope you have learnt your words as I am going to be testing you on them" She said. Emma panicked. She hadn't had time to get her mum to help her with the spelling of them. She had only received them yesterday and Jac had been away late so it was Jonny and Bonnie looking after her so she had forgotten about it. Her mum always knew that Wednesday was spelling night.

She split them up into their groups and then called out the words for each group. She called out one word for each group before going back to the start.

Emma's group's word was called out first as she was in the top set year 4.

"Audition" The teacher said. Emma scribed down the word. She knew this one. Soon they were nearly finished and Emma looked at her piece of paper. She knew that most of them were wrong. She didn't know what to do so she turned her head and looked at the boy next to her paper. She quickly memorised some of the words and then wrote them down.

"Emma, step outside" The teacher snapped. Emma panicked and walked out. She had never been in trouble before and it made her nervous. She stood nervously waiting.

"Why did you cheat?" The teacher asked and Emma just shrugged her shoulder.

"It will not be tolerated and you will receive a big fat zero on your score sheet and I will be telling your mother" She said.

"No, please don't" Emma pleaded.

"No, she needs to know, I will be talking to her after school and if she isn't there I will be phoning her" The teacher said.

Emma started worrying her mum was going to be really mad at her. The teacher opened the door and Emma walked back into the room and sat down.

She was extremely quiet for the rest of the day as she was scared that her mum was going to shout at her. It was the end of the day and the teacher walked out with Emma.

"Is your mum here?" She asked and Emma shook her head. She knew that her mum would be waiting in the car for her.

"Well, I'll be calling your house tonight, and even if your mum isn't answering I will be leaving a message. Cheating is a very bad thing to do" The teacher said and Emma nodded.

Emma walked away and found Jac in the car.

"Hurry up, I'm in a rush Emma" Jac shouted as Emma clambered into the car.

"Sorry" She said quietly. They quickly arrived at the hospital and they walked in.

"Go and do your homework" Jac said and Emma nodded going to sit down on the floor.

"I missed you last night" Emma said as she leant onto the table to do her work. She had her back to Jac and it was barely audible.

"Oh, I missed you too" Jac said. They worked both then continued to work in complete silence. Then there was a knock at the door. They both looked up as it opened.

"Daddy," Emma said jumping up and running up to him.

"Hey, my little angel" Jonny said picking her up.

"Do you want me to take her to canteen for something to eat" Jonny asked.

"Please mummy, I'm hungry" Emma said from her dad's arms.

"Okay" Jac said.

"No Bonnie?" Emma asked.

"No she is working, just me and you" He said.

"Good," Emma said. She wasn't completely keen on Bonnie, she felt that she took her dad away from her.

They went to the canteen and Jonny went and got Emma something to eat.

"Don't tell mummy" Jonny said putting down a cake.

"Thank you, Daddy" Emma said. They sat down and talked about things for a bit. Soon Emma was finished eating.

"Are you ready to go back?" Jonny asked and Emma nodded. She hadn't been her usual self when they were talking she seemed a little quiet.

They arrived at Jac's office.

"Finally, come on let's get you home. I can't believe it is after 8 o'clock" Jac said putting all Emma's things back in her bag and then helping her get her jacket on.

"Bye, Dad" Emma said flinging her arms around Jonny.

"Love you sweetie" Jonny said holding Emma.

They left to go to the car and soon arrived home.

"Right come on, we need to get you into the bath" Jac said and Emma nodded.

"Did Dad give you a proper meal?" Jac asked and Emma nodded again as they walked up the stairs.

"Get undressed while I run you a bath" Jac said and Emma nodded taking off her school clothes. Once the bath was ready, Emma climbed in.

"Wash yourself and when you are ready call me and I'll do your hair" Jac commanded and Emma started washing herself. Jac then came back through once Emma was finished and did her hair for her. Jac would occasionally let Emma do her own hair but it often took ages and they didn't have time for that tonight. Jac then helped Emma out the bath and dried her.

"Come on, time for bed" Jac said guiding Emma into her room. Jac quickly mildly dried Emma's hair so it wasn't dripping wet and then put her to bed.

"Good girl, see you in the morning" Jac said kissing Emma on the head. Jac then walked down the stairs, she sat down on the sofa with her legs up and a glass of wine in her hands. She turned the TV on and started watching it. Soon she noticed the phone was beeping as it had a voicemail. Jac pressed play and listened to the voicemail.

"Hello, Ms Naylor it's Emma's teacher Karen here, I just wanted to inform you that Emma was caught cheating in her test today as you know we do not tolerate cheating of any kind at this school and I was very shocked to notice Emma doing this, please call me back tonight or tomorrow so I am aware that you have received this call"

Jac was shocked she couldn't believe Emma. She knew that she would have to talk to her about this tomorrow.

Jac continued watching the TV until just after 10. She was so tired and decided to go to bed. She got changed and clambered into bed. She was just closing her eyes when she heard the door open.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Jac asked.

"I can't sleep" Emma said.

"Go back to bed" Jac said.

"Please can I come in with you?" Emma asked.

"No, and I know about what happened at school today and I am really not happy" Jac said.

"I'm sorry mummy" Emma said starting to cry.

"So why did you do it?" Jac asked.

"Because I didn't do my spelling last night because you weren't there and I didn't know how to spell any of them. But I didn't want to let you done. You would be mad at me" Emma said.

"I am angrier at you for cheating than not knowing how to spell the words" Jac said lifting Emma onto the bed.

"I'm sorry" Emma said crying into Jac's chest.

"It's okay, just don't do it again" Jac said rocking Emma until she calmed down a bit. She then drifted into a light sleep and Jac gently placed her down next to her.

**Hope this is okay :) please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

It was Saturday morning and Emma had just woken up. She wondered into her mother's room. Her mother wasn't even in the room so she wondered into the kitchen.

"Hey I made you breakfast, I heard you mucking about upstairs. What were you doing?" Jac asked as Emma sat down.

"I was looking for you" Emma said.

"Since when have you been up before on a Saturday" Jac asked and Emma just nodded. Once Emma had finished getting changed Jac told her to go and get ready.

"Mum" Emma called a couple of minutes later, Jac came running up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Jac asked.

"There is no tooth paste left" Emma said.

"There will be a new tube under the sink" Jac said.

"Can I go in that cupboard" Emma asked surprised. She had never gotten to go in that cupboard before. Jac nodded and Emma opened it. She searched through the cupboard and found the tooth paste.

"Mum, what's this?" Emma asked holding up a pad.

"Em, well" Jac said unsure of how to say this to her. She knew she would have to explain this to Emma soon but she just didn't think it would be now.

"Well, when a women is able to get pregnant, they have a egg below their stomach and if it mixes with sperm it creates a baby and if it doesn't it needs to get rid of the egg and releases a new egg. So to get rid of the egg about every 28 days a women bleeds for a few days to get rid of the egg" Jac said explaining it as easily as she could.

"Where do you bleed?" Emma asked a bit confused by what Jac had explained to her.

"From your bum" Jac said.

"So what are these?" She asked confused.

"Well, these are pads which keep your pants clean when you are on your period, you also get tampons which you put inside your body to soak up the blood" Jac said and Emma pulled a face. Jac decided that was enough and Emma quickly ran off to finish getting ready.

She got changed into leggings and a long top. She was extremely proud of herself for picking this outfit herself as usually it was her mum that picked it for her. Emma went into the living room and sat down to watch the TV. Jac soon walked in.

"Right, don't go watching the TV all day, we need to leave after lunch and go to the hospital as I have some work to do" Jac said and Emma nodded.

"Mum" Emma asked quietly and Jac turned to look at her nodding.

"When do you bleed from your bum" Emma asked.

"Oh it's called a period and you usually start between the age of 9 and 14" Jac said and Emma looked scared.

"It's not scary, just tell me and I'll help you" Jac said pulling Emma into her chest.

"How do you know it's going to start?" Emma asked. Jac was glad Emma was asking questions but she still found this extremely awkward.

"Well, you start puberty, which is when you develop breasts and hips, you sweat, you get armpit, legs and pubic hair and other changes happen in your body" Jac said. Emma still looked extremely scared and it made her more petite and vulnerable.

"Sweetie, its okay I promise it's not scary. It's all normal and me and Dad will be able to help you through it" Jac said into Emma's hair.

"I don't want to grow up" Emma said.

"Sh, it's okay I think you still have a long time before you need to be concerned about this" Jac said "But it's important that you know and understand what is going on just so you aren't surprised when it first happens because it can be scary especially if you don't understand what is going on. Just remember if you have any questions just ask me"

Emma nodded snuggling more into her mum.

"So if you are having a baby does that mean you don't bleed" Emma asked and Jac nodded.

"But how do you get a baby, do you have to ask a doctor for it" Emma asked and Jac giggled.

"I suppose that is one way, but no there is another way" Jac said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Well when two people love each other, they make love and sometimes they want to make a baby" Jac said completely unsure how to approach this topic.

"But how do they do it?" Emma asked.

"Well, the man's penis goes into the women's vagina and sometimes the sperm from a man goes into the women and meets the egg and a baby is created" Jac said.

"Erg, that's yucky" Emma said. "That's dirty"

"It's not dirty, if you love the person" Jac said.

"So you loved Dad?" Emma asked and Jac nodded.

"I suppose I did" Jac said.

"But you don't love Dad anymore" Emma asked and Jac shook her head.

"It's because I love you too much to love anyone else" Jac said and Emma giggled.

"I love you the mostest mum" Emma said cuddling into Jac.

"Mostest is not a word, but thank you Emma" Jac said holding Emma back. Jac then got up and made lunch for them both.

After lunch they left to go to the hospital. They arrived and went straight to Jac's office where they sat and Emma read her book. She sat in silence for nearly an hour.

"Is it a good book?" Jac asked and Emma nodded.

"Yeah, it's Jacqueline Wilson, she is really good" Emma said and Jac nodded.

"Good girl" Jac said before getting back to work. About an hour or so later, Jac got up.

"I am operating on a person so I'll go and see if Dad will stay with you" Jac said and Emma nodded. She didn't want to leave her mum but she needed to work. Jac disappeared and Jac soon came back with Jonny.

"Emma, go with Dad" Jac said and Emma nodded grabbing her things and putting them away.

"Good girl" Jac said stroking Emma's hair as she walked past. Jonny and Emma went into the staff room with Jonny. They sat down talking for a while before Jonny had to go back to work. Emma sat thinking about what her mum had told her today.

"Hey, Emma do you want to stay with me and Bonnie tonight?" Jonny asked and Emma shook her head. It wasn't often she denied staying over it her dad's but she just wanted her mum tonight.

"Why?" Jonny asked shocked and Emma shrugged her shoulders. Her lip started bubbling and she pushed past her dad and ran to the toilet.

"Emma" Jonny called as he ran out the room. Mo's head jolted up as she heard Jonny shout. Jonny stopped when he noticed she had gone into the girl's toilet.

"Do you want me to go after her?" Mo asked and Jonny nodded his head. Mo went in search of the little girl. She walked into the bathroom and noticed only one cubicle door was shut.

"Emma, please come out" Mo asked as she knocked on the door. Emma was sat on the toilet shuffling her feet. She sighed wiping the tears from her face, she jumped down and flushed the toilet before opening the door.

Emma ignored Mo and washed her hands.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Mo asked.

"It doesn't matter" Emma said. Mo gave her a questioning look. Tears reappeared in Emma's eyes and she bit her lip to stop them threatening to escape. Mo pulled the petite girl into her arms.

"I want mum" Emma said.

"Oh sweetie, your mum is in theatre just now she should only be another hour or so" Mo said and Emma nodded.

They walked out the bathroom and over to the nurse's bay.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Baby, talk to us" Jonny said. Zosia and Mo instantly noticed that this was too much for Emma.

"Emma do you want to come with me, I've got a special job to do" Zosia asked and Emma nodded. She held Zosia's hand as they walked to the other ward to give the notes to another ward.

"Do you think you are ready to talk about why you were upset?" Zosia asked and Emma didn't say another.

"It's bad to keep things to yourself, it makes it a lot harder" Zosia said and Emma sighed.

"I just didn't want to go to Dad's tonight, I just want my mum" Emma said getting up tight again.

"Okay, it's allowed to only want your mum" Zosia explained. Emma spent the rest of the time helping Zosia.

"I think your mum will be out of theatre now" Zosia said looking at her watch. "Shall we go and see her?"

Emma nodded as they walked to the theatre. They met Jac on their way.

"What are you doing with Emma" Jac asked bluntly.

"Well, she was a bit upset with Jonny so we have been doing some amends, haven't we?" Zosia said and Emma nodded.

"It was fun" Emma said. Jac nodded and walked up to the ward with them before Emma and Jac walked into Jac's office.

"What's wrong with you and Dad?" Jac asked.

"I just didn't want to stay at his tonight" Emma said.

"Okay" Jac said unsure of why Emma had been so upset about such a little thing.

"Jac, can I have a word?" Jonny asked and Jac nodded getting up and walking out the room.

"Why does Emma not want to stay with me tonight? What have you said to her?" Jonny asked.

"I haven't said anything I honestly have no idea what is going on" Jac said defensively.

"Well, there must be a reason to why she wants you and not me" Jonny asked.

"Well, we did have a bit of a talk but I don't think that would have affected her that much" Jac said.

"What did you talk about?" Jonny asked.

"Em, just like sex and puberty" Jac said calmly.

"Jac, she is 8 years old" Jonny shouted.

"Exactly, she is going to be 9 in, what 5 months" Jac said.

"She doesn't need to know any of that" Jonny said.

"Em, she asked what was I suppose to say, lie to her" Jac asked.

"You lie about Father Christmas" Jonny said.

"That's different this is really important, she needs to understand" Jac shouted unaware that the door behind her had opened.

"Please stop shouting" Emma asked.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry" Jac said lifting Emma up. She was starting to get too big for Jac to lift up but she still managed

"Come on, let's get you home. It's been a long day" Jac said and Emma nodded resting her head on Jac's shoulder and they walked to the car.

**So what do you think? Should Jac have told Emma? Did she say the right things? Please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

It was Thursday night and Jac was just picking Emma up from school.

"Is Emma still okay for coming for a sleepover tomorrow night?" One of the parents asked.

"Yes, she is very excited about it. She has never slept at a non-family's house" Jac said.

"Oh, I'm sure she will be fine. I'll give you my number and we can keep in touch and if she wants she can call you whenever." She said.

"Thank you" Jac said as the two women exchanged numbers. Emma soon came running out with her friend, Charlotte.

"Hey girls" Charlotte's mum, Fiona said. They both said hi.

"Are you both excited about tomorrow night?" Jac asked and they both nodded.

"Good girls, come on let's go to the car, it's a bit cold out here isn't it" Fiona said and they all nodded as the cold December wind hit them. They walked to the car and said their goodbyes before getting in the car.

"Mum, I don't want to do PE tomorrow" Emma said as they got into the car.

"Why not?" Jac said.

"I don't like getting changed in front of everyone" Emma said.

"Just face the wall or something" Jac said.

"But I can't. We have to get changed in the class room with the other year 4 class as all year 4 have PE at the same time and the boys are there too" Emma said and Jac was shocked.

"Do all years have to get changed in the class room?" Jac asked and Emma nodded.

"But Emma, you are tiny there are many girls in your class bigger than you" Jac tried to explain.

"But the boys can see my boobs, you said only you and daddy are allowed to see me naked" Emma said. Jac did see what Emma was getting at. Emma was nearly 9 now, some girls in her class were 9 and some were starting to develop. Jac wondered why it now Emma had suddenly become so self conscious.

"Why does it matter?" Jac asked Emma.

"Well, some of the girls are wearing tops to cover their boobs" Emma said and Jac sighed.

"I don't think we need a bra or anything yet but how about we go to M & S on the way home and see if they have any crop tops or vests you can wear" Jac said and Emma nodded.

They arrived at M & S and walked up to the underwear bit.

"This is so embarrassing" Emma said and Jac just laughed. She too found this slightly awkward. Usually she would just buy Emma and her self's underwear she would be alone.

"Do you want anymore pants?" Jac asked and Emma shook her head.

"Okay, how about something like this? Jac asked holding up a pack of 2 lilac and white crop tops and Emma nodded.

"And then these" She said picking up some white crop tops. Jac took a size she thought would fit Emma. She thought Emma would manage to fit into the 7-8years one as she was still small.

"Come on, let's try these on" Jac said and they walked into the changing room. Jac went in with Emma. Emma turned away as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"Emma, you do know that even when you are like 30, that it is okay for mum's to see your child without a top on" Jac said, she really didn't like how private Emma was being.

"But I have boobs" Emma said.

"You don't sweetie, I promise I will notice when you do" Jac said. Emma relaxed a bit and put on the crop tops.

"So are you happy with these?" Jac asked and Emma nodded. Emma got changed again and they went home.

-It was the next day after school and Emma had gone home with Charlotte and Fiona. They arrived home and the girls got changed before going outside to play with some friends.

Emma thought it was amazing that Charlotte lived so near all her friends. The area which her house was in was quite a high class area, many of the children went to boarding school or private school so she didn't talk to any of them. They played for ages until it started to go dark.

"Charlotte Emma, come inside for tea" Fiona shouted and both girls came running inside.

"We'll be out after we have eaten" Charlotte shouted back to their friends.

"We will see about that" Fiona said. The girls went into the kitchen and sat down and Fiona served the tea. It was pizza. Emma hadn't had pizza in ages.

"Thank you" Emma said.

"Its okay sweetie, Charlotte you better be as polite as Emma is when you are at your friends" Fiona said and Charlotte nodded.

Once they were finished they went upstairs and played for a while as they weren't allowed to go back outside.

"Come on, girls into your jammies" Fiona said and they nodded. Emma went and got her jammies out her bag and they both got changed.

"Do you want to watch a film?" Charlotte asked and Emma nodded. They looked through the films and decided on Diary of the Wimpy Kid. They got into bed and this was when it hit Emma that she was away from her mum. She started to get a bit scared. Charlotte noticed Emma wasn't right.

"Do you want to go see my mum?" Charlotte asked and Emma nodded. They walked down the stairs.

"Do you want to call your mum and say goodnight?" Fiona asked and Emma nodded. Fiona called Jac to explain that Emma wanted to say goodnight before passing the phone to Emma.

"Hey baby, did you have a good night?" Jac asked.

"Yeah, it was really good" Emma said.

"That's good, I'll see you in the morning, and I love you" Jac said and Emma nodded.

"I love you too" Emma said before they both hung up.

"Good girl, you go into bed and I'll be up soon to tuck you both in" Fiona said as they ran up the stairs. They started the film and by the end of it they were both fast asleep.

It was the next day and Emma and Charlotte both woke up. They lay in bed giggling and gossiping about nonsense. Fiona heard them and opened the door.

"Do you want to come down the stairs for breakfast" She asked and they both nodded getting up. Fiona had some cereal laid out on the table.

"What's that?" Emma asked Charlotte pointing to the coco pops.

"It's like chocolate cereal" Charlotte said. Emma looked amazed.

"Do you want that?" Fiona asked and Emma nodded.

"Yes please" Emma said as Fiona put it in a bowl for her. Emma ate the cereal, it tasted so good. Once they were finished the girls darted up the stairs to get changed. They then went outside and played for a while and then they noticed Jac's car arrive. Emma and Charlotte ran over to her. Emma flung her arms around Jac.

"I missed you, mum" Emma said.

"I missed you too, sweetie" Jac said as she put Emma down. They all went into Charlotte's house to get Emma's things together and Fiona and Jac talked for a while.

"Come on, Emma I need to go to work" Jac shouted and Emma came running down the stairs. They left and soon arrived at the hospital.

"It was so fun" Emma said as she told Jac every little detail of her sleepover. They arrived at the hospital and went to Jac's office where she had made packed lunches for them both.

"Guess what I had for my breakfast?" Emma asked.

"I don't know" Jac said.

"Coco pops" Emma said.

"Oh Emma really" Jac said and she nodded.

"They were amazing, can we get them, please?" Emma asked pleading.

"Okay, but only for a treat" Jac said and Emma started cheering. Emma soon settled down and read her book. She happily sat on the chair in silence, she was actually really tired but didn't want to admit it to her mum. Jac looked over and noticed Emma drifting off to sleep. She got up as she had to be in theatre.

"Look, I'll get Dad to look after you and I want you to change into your jammies" Jac said as she handed Emma her jammies.

Emma read her book to the next chapter and was just taking off her top when the door opened. She instantly put her top around her. It was her dad.

"Dad, I'm getting changed" Emma said.

"Oh sorry" Jonny said. He instantly noticed that Emma had a crop top on. He left and closed the door to give Emma some privacy when Jac came storming passed.

"I thought you were in theatre" Jonny asked and Jac sighed.

"Yes, but it got postponed" Jac said and Jonny nodded.

"Jac, I want to talk to you about something?" Jonny asked as Jac opened the door to her office. Emma was now changed.

"What?" Jac asked.

"Em, alone" Jonny said.

"Emma, go and see Mo" Jac said and Emma nodded walking out the room.

"Well" She said.

"You got her a bra?" Jonny asked.

"Jonny, it's a bloody crop top" Jac said.

"She is 8 years old" Jonny shouted.

"She is nearly 9 and its only because she has to get changed in front of boys for PE" Jac said and Jonny shut up.

"Oh sorry, I em" Jonny said unsure what do say.

"See, don't go accusing me of things when you don't know the whole story" Jac said and Jonny left. Emma came walking back in.

"Did you and Dad have a fight?" Emma asked fearfully.

"No, sweetie we just had a disagreement" Jac said as Emma walked up to her. Jac lifted the girl onto her knee. Emma instantly snuggled into her mum's chest.

"Are you a tired girl?" Jac asked and Emma nodded.

**Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think :) do you have any ideas for me to do next?**


	15. Chapter 15

"Emma come on" jac shouted as she pulled the suitcase down the stairs. The little girl can running down the stairs.

"Do you have a book to read and your iPod or something? Jac asked and Emma shook her head and ran back up the stairs.

"Calm down or you are going to hurt yourself? Jac said as she watched the girl running up the stairs two steps at a time. Jac walked out the house and arrived just in time to hear a scream

"Emma" Jac shouted as she ran to where the sound had come from. She noticed the 9 year old sitting on the ground cradling her arm

"It hurts mum" Emma cried.

Jac held the girls arm. It was just bruised, definitely not broken. "It's fine, you're not dying" jac said "in the car now" Emma wiped her eyes and got into the car. They drove round to Jonny's and Jonny was ready outside, he put his bag in the boot and opened Emma's door.

"Hey sweetie, what are the puffy eyes for?" Jonny asked "I fell down the stairs and hurt my arm" Emma said

"Oh no " Jonny said pulling Emma into a hug. Emma lent into her dad, she wished her mum had done this to her when she first injured herself.

They got in the car and drove to Alton towers. Emma was so excited she has never been to a theme park before so didn't really understand what to expect. She managed for a while and them she got bored.

"Mum, I'm bored. Are we nearly there yet?" Emma moaned.

"We will get there when we get there so just shut up and read or something" Jac said getting annoyed at Emma.

"Jac you don't need to snap at her like that" Jonny said

. "Sorry" Jac said looking at Emma through the mirror. The girl didn't look very forgiving, maybe jac had just snapped at her too many times Emma was getting annoyed at her mum, no one else's mum would snap at them like that and if they hurt themselves their mum would hug them unlike her mum who just told her to grow up.

It wasn't long until they arrived. It was a warm summers day and the park was packed. They arrived and went straight to a ride. Emma got to pick and she choose sonic spinball and she looked it. Jac and Jonny went to keen but they both enjoyed seeing Emma happy. They then looked at the rest of the rides

"I want to go on that" Emma said pointing to the biggest roller coaster.

"You can't. You are too small" Jac said

"That's not fair" Emma said before starting to through a tantrum about it.

"I can't do anything about it" Jac said.

"Emma if you went on it, you would slip out and you don't want to fall do you" Jonny said and Emma nodded before calming down.

"How about we go on this one" Jonny said "it looks scary and you are tall enough" Emma nodded excitedly.

Then got in the queue and the line was massive. Nearly an hour later they got to the front.

"This better be worth it" Jac moaned. Jonny just laughed at her

. "Emma do you want to go on with me or mum?" Jonny asked

. "Em, mum cause I went with you last time" Emma said and Jonny nodded.

They got onto the ride and it started. It was quite dark but Emma loved it. Jac wasn't to keen. They got off and Emma was still buzzing about the ride "It was okay" Jac said rolling her eyes. "It was so good" Emma said back not noticing her mother's sarcasm. They went on a couple more rides and then Emma told them she needed the toilet

"Emma it's really busy" jac moaned

"But I'm desperate" Emma said and Jac sighed.

"I'll wait for you here" Jonny said as the girls disappeared to the toilet. The queue was large and nearly 15 minutes later they were at the front

. "Come on just come with me" Jac said not wanting to leave Emma while she went as she was scared Emma would get lost when she came out.

"But i need to pee" Emma said.

"I won't look" Jac said and Emma reluctantly agreed. They went into the cubicle and Emma went first. She quickly finished and Jac went

. "Mum, can't I just wait outside" Emma moaned

. " no and don't you dare open that door." Jac said and Emma sighed. Jac quickly finished and then they left

"You took ages" Jonny complained.

"The queue was massive" Jac said.

They carried on going on all the rides and it wasn't long until Emma got tired.

"Come on, I think we should go to the hotel and let her have a sleep before we go out for tea" Jonny said and Jac nodded.

They drove to the hotel they were staying at which was about half an hour drive away, Emma had fallen asleep on the way so when they arrived Jonny opened her door and picked her up. Emma shifted and opened her eyes

"Mum" Emma said and Jonny passed her to Jac.

"Come on let's get you inside" Jac said. They got inside and checked In before going up to their room They let Emma sleep for a couple of hours before waking her up do they could go out for tea. They found a nice small restaurant and went there. They enjoyed their meal and were just ordering dessert. The waiter had just come over and Emma jumped onto Jac's knee.

"Emma listen to the man, what type of ice cream do you want?" Jac asked her and she just shrugged.

"can she get vanilla please" Jac said getting annoyed at Emma. Emma just snuggled into Jac.

"Stop it Emma, stand up for yourself" Jac said.

"Oh leave her alone she is only little" Jonny complained

. "Jonny she is 9" Jac stated and Jonny just shut up as he knew Jac wasn't in the mood. They ate their desert and then went back to the hotel

. "I like if when it is you, dad and me" Emma said quietly to jac

"I like it too" Jac said into Emma's ear.

"Can we do it more" Emma asked and Jac nodded before holding the girl close to her until she drifted off to sleep

Hope this is okay sorry laptop broke so having to type this up on the iPad. Hopeful it will be fixed by tomorrow sorry for the lack of updates :( please review :)


	16. Chapter 16

Emma walked into the school, she looked for Charlotte and was surprised to see her with Alicia. Emma had never liked Alicia, Alicia was the most popular girl in their class who had instantly taken a dislike to Emma. Alicia had moved to the town last year and since arriving she had just never gotten on with Emma. It wasn't a problem for Emma they just ignored each other, but Emma was confused at why Charlotte had gone with her.

Emma walked over to them to see what was going on.

"Hey" She said.

"Oh god, look it's brainy box. Quick let's run away before we get her brain germs" Alicia said and Charlotte giggled running off with her. Emma just stared at them as they ran off. She walked over to the line with her head down. She didn't understand how Charlotte could be her best friend one day went act like this with her the next day.

Soon the bell rang and they walked into their class. Charlotte was sitting next to Emma put she just ignored her the whole time. Emma was quite upset as she didn't understand what she had done wrong.

"Right, class you can work with anyone you want?" The teacher said. Charlotte instantly got up and walked to the other end of the classroom to sit with Alicia. Emma just watched her before putting her head down and got on with her work. She constantly looked up as she heard the two of them giggling between themselves. Each time Emma looked up, they just looked away from her she knew they were talking about her. Emma just worked by herself as she found it easiest to work by herself as she worked quicker and didn't have to stop and explain it to everyone.

Then it was break, Emma noticed Charlotte run off with Alicia she wasn't sure what to do so she just went and sat down.

"Emma, do you want to play tag with us" One of the boys asked and Emma nodded. She got up and went onto the grass with them. They played tag and the boys were shocked at how good Emma was. She had a really good time with the boys, she actually preferred it to playing with the girls.

"Don't hit me, I'm a girl" Emma said and the boys laughed.

"That's not fair" One of the boys said as he went to tackle Emma to get her down. The way he managed to catch her, her skirt came up showing her pants slightly. Emma instantly put her hand down to protect her dignity.

"Oh sorry" He said as Emma stood up.

"It's okay" Emma said even though she was really embarrassed. They carried on playing but were more careful with Emma.

They then went back inside and their teacher announced that they had PE. They got there PE kits and put it on their desk. Emma hated this, it was really awkward she was always trying to make sure she was covered so the boys couldn't see anything. She was quite happy she was only 9 as some of the girls in her class were 11 years old and had developed more. She quickly got changed and they went to the hall.

"Right year 5/6 can you come and sit down" The PE teacher said and they all ran to sit down. They then got told they were going to do gymnastics. Emma liked gymnastics and she was quite good at it, her dad had been taking her to gymnastics classes on a Saturday morning and she had improved a lot since she had started. The class went really quickly and Emma was all red after it. She had really enjoyed it but she had become a bit sweaty. They went to the class room to get changed back into their school clothes. Some of the girls and boys were spraying deodorant, Emma didn't understand why they were using this but she just left it.

At lunch time, Emma played with the boys again as Charlotte and Alicia were at the other end of the playground. Emma played rounder's with the boys and had really enjoyed it, a couple of other girls joined her so she wasn't the only girl playing.

The rest of the day went really quickly and soon it was the end of the day. Emma found her mum's car and climbed into the back.

"Hey, did you have a good day at school?" Jac asked and Emma shrugged.

"I'm so tired and sweaty, I played rounders and tag with the boys today" Emma said Jac laughed. They drove to the high street.

"What are we doing here?" Emma asked.

"Come on, I need to go to Boots" Jac said and Emma climbed out the car. She walked next to her mum and they went into the shop. Jac walked over to the deodorant aisle.

"Do you like the smell of this one?" Jac asked picking up a pink deodorant and sprayed it into the air. Emma nodded.

"Come on, let's buy it" Jac said as they walked towards the counter. They then walked out the shop.

"Why did you get me this?" Emma asked.

"You know how we talked about puberty" Jac asked and Emma nodded.

"Well, sweating more is another change which happens" Jac explained.

"What does that mean I'm going to start bleeding" Emma said panicking.

"No sweetie, that's your period and no you have to have more changes first" Jac said and Emma nodded more relieved.

They walked back to the car and arrived at the hospital.

"So what happened today? Did you not have a good day?" Jac said.

"It's just that Charlotte isn't being my friend, her and Alicia are being mean to me" Emma said. Jac looked at Emma unsure of what to say.

"But I just played with the boys today, I don't know what I did wrong?" Emma said bowing her head down.

"You haven't done anything wrong" Jac said pulling Emma into a close hug and Emma just sighed.

"I'm going to phone Fiona and see what is going on" Jac said and Emma just nodded.

They arrived at the hospital and Jac went and phoned Fiona. She explained what Emma had told her and then she talked to Charlotte. Fiona was unaware of what had happened today and Charlotte had said that Alicia had said that Emma had been saying mean things about her. Both parents decided to put the girls on so they could talk.

They talked for nearly an hour and by the end of it they were both giggling and back to normal. Emma was extremely happy she had gotten her best friend back.

**Hope this is okay, please review and tell me what you think :) Please tell me your ideas :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Emma walked to the car after a long day at school. She was now 10 and looking more and more like Jac as she got older. She still had long red hair and had inherited her mother's high cheekbones.

"Come on, a bit of rush" Jac said.

"Well I have been at school all day, I'm tired" Emma said. "I bet I have done more than you"

Jac rolled her eyes.

"You don't understand how easy school is compared to big bad world" Jac said and Emma just huffed. Jac couldn't understand what had gotten into her recently but she had been a little madam and her attitude was appalling.

They quickly arrived at the hospital and they walked in.

"Stairs or lift" Jac asked.

"What do you think" Emma said pressing the button to the lift. Jac waited until they were in the lift in private before scolding the girl.

"Stop the attitude Emma, I don't have a clue what has gotten into you. You better have a good think about the way you talked to me and not do it again" Jac threatened to Emma. The girls just rolled her eyes.

"Stop it" She said grabbing her on the shoulder. Just then the door opened and people were waiting to get in the lift. Jac let go and grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the lift. The girl stepped out the lift but as soon she was on the ward ground she dug her heels into the ground.

"Emma, this is taking the piss" She said as she pulled the girl into her office. Jac was at a loss, she didn't know what else to do with her.

"Can you not behave, if you want to act like a 3 year old, I will treat you like a 3 year old" Jac said and Emma just sighed. Jac thought she was going to have a couple of years before Emma's attitude worsened but obviously not.

Jac got on with her work before realising she needed to go and see a physiologist about a patient.

"Emma, get up you are going to the main staff room as I clearly can't leave you by yourself" Sam said.

"What that's not fair?" Emma complained.

"You are acting like a 3 year old and a 3 year old would not be left in my office by herself" Jac said. Emma sighed and picked up her stuff before going to the staff room. Jac disappeared down the stairs.

She found the psychologist and talked to her about the patient. She was just about to leave.

"Are you okay, Ms Naylor? You seen a bit tense" She said.

"Oh I'm fine, just my 10 year old being a bit of a drama queen" Jac said.

"They can be bad at that age, just with them being stuck in the middle of childhood and adolescence. It's when are their hormones start" She said.

"So she isn't the only 10 year old like this?" Jac said and the psychologist laughed and shook her head.

"Don't worry, just talk to her. She probably doesn't even realise that she is being disrespectful to you" She said and Jac nodded before thanking her and walking back up the stairs.

"Right come on, I need to go to your school because I have a meeting with your teacher" Jac said. "So you can come and wait outside the office"

Emma nodded and collected her things together. They got into the car and drove to the school. Once they arrived Emma was allowed to go to her class room to do some homework.

"So I was wondering if you have ever thought about Emma going to a public school" The teacher asked.

"Well yes I did at first but I thought she would be fine in state school" Jac said.

"Well, if you are financial able I would strongly encourage to think about putting her into one next year when she goes to high school as think she would benefit from it" The teacher said.

"She is extremely academic and I think that they will be able to help her most" She said and Jac nodded. They talked for a bit longer before they finished up. They both went to the class room and Emma came up to them. Jac instantly put her hand around Emma's shoulder. She was so proud of her daughter.

"Come on then, let's get off" Jac said as they walked to the car.

"What was it about?" Emma asked.

"We'll talk when we get home" Jac said and Emma nodded. They arrived home and both got changed into their jammies.

"Do you want to order a pizza?" Jac asked and Emma nodded excitedly.

They snuggled up on the sofa.

"So I was talking to Mrs Watson and she said that she thinks it would benefit you most if you went to a public school next year" Jac said. "Would you like that?"

"I don't know, that means I would have to leave Charlotte" Emma said.

"Yeah, but you would find new friends" Jac said and Emma shrugged.

"I know how about we go and visit it, then you can decide if you like it. I'd have to pay for it, so I don't want to be wasting my money on somewhere you don't enjoy" Jac said and Emma nodded.

"Good girl, I'm very proud of you" She said into Emma's hair.

"Now about earlier, I don't think you realise how rude you are being to me" Jac said.

"I'm sorry, I really don't mean it. I just get angry" Emma said.

"Well, if you get angry I want you to remove yourself from the situation, maybe write it down in a diary" Jac said and Emma nodded.

"I'm sorry" Emma said again.

"It's okay baby, as long as you know how to control yourself next time. I don't want any more embarrassing scenes like today" Jac said and Emma nodded cuddling into Jac more.

"So, I'll email the school and see if we can go on a tour but I'll need to talk to Dad first" Jac said and Emma nodded.

"Make sure Bonnie doesn't come" Emma said and Jac nodded neither herself or Emma particularly liked Bonnie. Jac had never said anything to Emma about Bonnie, she had just instantly disliked her. They got their pizza and sat watching the TV together snuggled up on the sofa together.

**Hope this is okay, please review and I'd love to hear any ideas you have :)**


	18. Chapter 18

"Mum, do you have work today?" Emma asked and Jac shook her head.

"No, but I think I might need to pop in later for an hour or so" Jac said and Emma sighed.

"You are always working" Emma complained.

"If I didn't work, we wouldn't be able to live in such a lovely house, so stop the moaning" Jac snapped. Emma just huffed. Jac kind of felt bad for snapping at her so much.

"Okay, then how about we go out and do something before I have to nip to work" Jac asked and Emma nodded.

"What do you want to do?" Jac asked.

"Could I maybe em" Emma mumbled unsure of what to say.

"Come on, spit it out" Jac said getting impatient. She hated it when Emma mumbled through something unable to talk normally.

"Could I get my ears pierced?" Emma spat out.

"Well, I don't know" Jac said.

"Please mum" Emma begged.

"Okay, but you have to look after them" Jac said "They need to be cleaned or you can get an infection"

Emma nodded as her mum educated her on what she would need to do.

"Come on then" Jac said and Emma jumped up into the air. They got into Jac's car and drove to the local shopping centre.

They arrived and went straight to Claire's. It wasn't busy so they were able to be seen straight away.

"So do you want to pick out the earrings you want" The assistant asked. Emma nodded and with the help of Jac she picked out a small pair of blue studs.

She sat down on the chair and started to get a bit scared. Jac stood in front of her as two assistants held the guns to her ear. Emma clenched her hands around the edge of the chair. Jac noticed how scared the girl was and grabbed the girl's hand. Emma accepted her mum's hand and squeezed it.

It was really quickly done and Emma was very pleased with her new ear rings. She was beaming as she walked around the shops.

"Emma, stop touching them" Jac said as Emma touched her ears for the millionth time.

"They aren't going to disappear" Jac said.

"What if they fall out" She said panicked.

"They won't" Jac said.

"Do you want to go for a cake and juice?" Jac asked and Emma nodded.

They walked out the shopping centre and found a small cafe. They quickly got seated and ordered.

"So have you thought any more about going to public school?" Jac asked. Her and Jonny had been to visit the local public school and were both very impressed with it.

"I don't know" Emma said.

"Well, maybe after your birthday we can go and have another look around and you could come" Sam said and Emma nodded.

"I want to go but I'm scared. Would I have to stay there?" Emma asked.

"Oh sweetie, no way it's not that far away so I would drive you to school or there is a bus" Jac said and Emma relaxed

"That's okay then" Emma said and Jac laughed.

"Remember you have SATs soon so you need to do well in them or you will not be accepted" Jac said and Emma nodded.

"But I'm doing level 6" Emma said.

"I know but so will other girls and boys trying to get into this school" Jac said and Emma nodded. They talked for a bit longer and Jac realised how long a time it had been since she had sat down with Emma for a proper chat.

"You know what Emma, I think we should do this more often" Jac said and Emma nodded.

"How about we do it every month" Jac said and Emma nodded.

"I'd like that but you'd have to work" Emma said looking down.

"Don't you worry about that I will manage" Jac said "This is me and you time and I will not let my job ruin that"

Emma nodded. She had recently realised this and had wanted to ask her mum if it was normal and she decided that this might be the right time to ask her.

"Mum" Emma said and Jac looked at her. Emma leant into the table and Jac leant in to so that Emma could talk to her quietly.

"Well, it's just my boobs have been starting to be a bit sore. Is that okay?" Emma asked scared and Jac nodded.

"It's okay, it's just because you are nearly 11 now so it just means that you are starting to develop its completely normal" Jac said.

"But it doesn't mean I will bleed does it?" Emma asked scared.

"Not yet sweetie, it's usually about two years after you start developing but remember you just need to talk to me when it happens okay" Jac said and Emma nodded. She felt a bit better now.

"Would you let me check your chest when we get home, just to be sure?" Jac asked and Emma nodded.

"Good girl, come on let's nip to the hospital and I'll grab some work so we can go home and cuddle up on the sofa" Jac said and Emma nodded excitedly.

They walked back to the car and Emma went to climb into the back.

"You can come in the front if you want" Jac said and Emma nodded excitedly. She was never allowed in the front of the car with her mum. They arrived at the hospital and got to the ward.

"Go and see Mo while I get my things" Jac said and Emma nodded running over to the nurse's bay.

"Hey sweetie" Mo said as Emma leant towards her. "Wow, do you have your ears pierced?"

Emma nodded smiling.

"Mum let me get them done" Emma said boosting.

"Aren't you lucky?" Mo said tickling Emma. Emma giggled and then Jonny came across.

"Miss Emma, what's that in your ears?" Jonny asked strictly.

"Earrings, obviously" Emma said "Duh?"

"Oi, drop the attitude and why was I not involved in this decision" Jonny asked and Emma just shrugged. Jac came strutting over with her things

"Come on, Emma" Jac said.

"What's this with her getting her ears pierced?" Jonny asked.

"Well, she is older now and she has to look after them herself. I don't see a problem" Jac said.

"Well, you still should have talked to me first" Jonny said.

"Jonny, it's hardly life or death" Jac said.

"Please stop fighting" Emma said quietly. They both looked at her. Jac pulled Emma into her chest. Jonny went to hug Emma put she just pulled away.

"Emma" Jac said scolding at her. Emma sighed and accepted her dad's hug.

They then left to go home. They arrived home and soon snuggled up on the sofa to watch a film.

"I thought you were working" Emma asked.

"It can wait" Jac said.

They stayed like that for a while and then Jac made them tea.

"Right come on, you need a shower" Jac said and Emma nodded. She got up and walked out the room.

"Oh let me come with you" Jac said and Emma nodded. Emma got ready for her shower.

"Can I have a bath tonight?" Emma asked and Jac nodded. She ran Emma a bath as Emma under dressed. Jac checked Emma's chest and it just looked like it was slightly swollen if anything.

"You are completely fine" Jac said and Emma nodded. She jumped in the bath.

"Mum, can you do my hair?" Emma asked.

"Okay but only this once" Jac said and Emma shrieked excitedly. Her mum never did her hair anymore.

**Hope this is okay, please review and tell me what you think really need more reviews and ideas :)**


	19. Chapter 19

"Right Emma, up to bed" Jac said. "You have a big day tomorrow, remember you need to do well in theses SATs"

Emma nodded and ran up the stairs to bed. She was really scared about tomorrow she had been revising hard but was still unsure on how this was going to go. What if she couldn't answer any of the answers? Her mum would kill her.

She lay in bed staring at the ceiling all these thoughts were running through her head. Emma heard the door opened and she turned her head.

"What are you still doing up it's nearly 11 o'clock" Jac said.

"Can't sleep" Emma said. Jac walked over to the Emma's bed and sat down.

"Do you want a cuddle or are you too old for that" Jac asked and Emma shook her head and nuzzled into her mum.

"Okay" Jac said lying down next to Emma. She held Emma in her arms until the girl slipped off to sleep. Jac gently moved Emma out of her arms and sat up before quietly walking out of the room. She went into her own room and changed into her pyjamas before climbing into bed herself. She was still shocked at how Emma had given her a hug. She had again become very independent and now Jac didn't even give her a hug or a kiss at night. Jac didn't feel that Emma needed it, she was 11 now. Jonny still smothered Emma and treated like she was a baby. Jac didn't want to treat Emma like this because she wasn't a baby anymore.

By the age of 11 she was looking after herself and doing a lot more than what Emma does, she felt that if she babied Emma to much it wouldn't prepare her for adult life. She wasn't always going to have Jac with her 24/7 and needed to stand up for herself.

Jac felt like she had just gotten to sleep when the alarm went off. Jac clambered out the bed and jumped in the shower. Usually when she got out the shower she could hear Emma getting up. Jac expected Emma to get herself up as she was old enough now.

Jac knocked on the girl's bedroom door to check she wasn't getting changed. When she received no reply she opened the door.

"Come on, Emma get up" Jac shouted.

"I don't feel well" Emma said.

"You are fine. If I was doing a one off operation I wouldn't be able to cancel it if I was puking buckets so you are going in" Jac said and Emma sighed getting up to get dressed.

Jac left the room closing the door behind her. Emma started getting ready, she was so nervous about today. She went down the stairs and couldn't even eat before she was so nervous.

"You need to eat something" Jac said and Emma shook her head.

"Eat this banana" Jac ordered giving Emma the piece of fruit. Emma reluctantly peeled it open and bite into it.

They were just about to leave when Emma stopped. Jac turned around.

"Come on" Jac said.

"I can't, I can't breathe" Emma said starting to get panicky.

"What?" Jac said walking towards her. Jac instantly noticed that her breathing was fast and the girl had tears slipping down her face as well as sweat.

"I feel dizzy" Emma said worriedly.

"Calm down" Jac said. When nothing happened, Jac bent down next to Emma.

"Calm down, big deep breaths" Jac said. Jac held Emma's hand attempting to comfort her. Once Emma's breathing was more regular, Jac pulled her into her chest and held her close. She then pulled her away.

"Baby, what are you scared about?" Jac asked. Emma looked down.

"I don't want to disappoint you" Emma said.

"Oh sweetie, I will never be disappointed in you as long as you try your best" Jac said. "If I didn't think you could do this I wouldn't be making you, would I?"

Emma shook her head.

"Good girl, come on let's get you to school and I don't want any more worrying. You leave the worrying to me" Jac said and Emma nodded.

They got into Jac's car and drove to the school. Jac looked at Emma and this was when she noticed that maybe this 11 year old wasn't as grown up as she was making out to be. When Jac was younger she had been forced to grow up quickly and she didn't want her daughter to carry about the same amount of pressure she did.

They arrived at the school and Emma jumped out.

"I'll pick you up" Jac said and Emma looked at her weirdly.

"What? I don't need to walk to the hospital" Emma asked and Jac shook her head.

"I think me and you should go out and have an ice cream, you deserve a break after these SATS" Jac said and Emma nodded excitedly.

"Thank you mum" Emma said before closing the door. Emma walked into her school. They quickly got into their class room and were split into groups, Emma was with only one other boy. They went into their own room and quickly got sat down with their paper.

They worked through it and Emma quickly got to work. She thought it was going to be really hard but was surprised at how much of it she managed to do.

Soon it was the end of the day and Emma walked out the school and found her mum's car.

"So sweetie, how was it?" Jac asked and Emma shrugged.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be" Emma said.

"That's good, so there was no need for that little drama this morning was there?" Jac said and Emma shook her head.

"I'm sorry" Emma said.

"You don't need to apologise just don't get so worried in the future, the whole world isn't against you. No matter what you think" Jac said and Emma nodded.

"So Ice cream?" Jac asked and Emma nodded. They drove to the ice cream cafe and went in. They ordered what they wanted and then sat and chatted.

Jac enjoyed talking to Emma, she could see how much the girl was growing up but at the same time she was still a little girl.

After eating they went back to the house. They separated until after tea and then cuddled up on the sofa.

"I love you Emma, remember you are always my little girl" Jac whispered into her ear.

"I love you too" Emma said.

"Remember you can always talk to me, I don't want you worrying about anything. A problem shared is a problem halved" Jac said and Emma giggled.

They started cuddled up for a bit longer and watched a film together

**Hope this is okay :) Please review**

**Was so shocked with what happened to Bonnie! I didn't really like her but oh my god it was so unexpected. Just for the sake of this story Bonnie is still alive, I planned this story before I found out she would be leaving :)**


End file.
